Dark Wind
by Holly. Jacks
Summary: Rin Black is a Darkus brawler from earth. When she comes tumbling down to New Vestroia not only she finds a bakugan companion, but a whole new life ready to evolve. Then, with Arri they meet the resistance. After that she meets Shun Kazami, a silent Ventus brawler who happens to cross her path. Following the plots of New Vestroia, but different twists. Rated T
1. Riding the wind

**ME: THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER EVER! WOOHOO!**

**GUS: DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!?**

**EVERYONE: SHUT UP GUS!**

**MYLENE: WHY THE HUMAN ALARM CLOCK?!**

**HYDRON: SILENCE MYLENE! IF FATHER HEARS THIS NOISE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HEAR THE END OF THIS!**

**ME: I WOKE YOU ALL UP BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS ALRIGHT TO-**

**LYNC: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! IT'S 3:00AM IN THE MORNING! AND YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT!?**

**VOLT: CALM DOWN LYNC. BEFORE ZENOHELD COMES.**

**ZENOHELD: HYDRON!**

**HYDRON: RETREAT!**

**HYDRON RUNS OFF.**

**SPECTRA: I'LL SAY THE DISCLAIMER.**

**ME: YEAH! AWSOME SPECTRA!**

**SPECTRA: AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE US ALONE FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER AND LET US GET BACK TO SLEEP!**

**ME: OKAY...**

**SPECTRA: HOLLY. JACKS DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN BUT SHE DOES OWN RIN, MORGANNA, WOLFFANG, ARRI, THUNDERBIRD AND MERACLEUS.**

**SHADOW: UGHHHH! *STICKS TOUNGE OUT AND MAKES THE MOST ANNOYING NOISE OF THE NIGHT.**

**EVERYONE: SHADOW!**

**The Beginning**

**NOBODY'S POV**

**5 Weeks Later**

The breeze lifted. Her jet-black hair flapped against her face. Covering her flame-like mask. Her loose, sleeveless jacket tried to join the dance of wind. 'What's the reason of this, Blackqueen? Demanded an armed Dan Kuso. Blackqueen smirked. Everything mysterious about her, from her mask, to her boots.

'Yeah,' started Shun Kazami. 'Why did you call this battle?' Blackqueen held a purple bakugan ball. 'To finish what I started.' She glared at Dan. 'Is that right Kuso?'

Where we go back 5 weeks

**Dan's POV**

'I can't believe Shun and Ace get to battle!' I whined for the tenth time this hour. 'Save it Master Dan, Mira isn't going to change her mind.' Said Barren glumly. I knew he wanted to battle, but I really wanted to battle. Why Shun, My head grumbled. I'm a way better brawler than him. I could hear the announcer. Focus. I wasn't getting distracted. We were running along the long corridor then suddenly, CRASH! The second later I was on the carpeted floor, completely clueless about what I did or crashed into. I was lying on the ground. 'Are you alright Dan?' I sat up to hear Mira's voice. I stared at who I bumped into. 'Yeah,' was the only thing I could breathe.

The girl was about my age. Older even. She was wearing a green tank top and dark green leggings. She was too, lying on the floor. Her red hair spread out of its ponytail. That's when she saw me. 'Sorry!' She got to her feet and ran in the opposite direction. 'Weird.' Said Marucho. I have to agree with him. I wondered simply.

**Arri's POV**

That was so embarrassing! I thought as I ran down the corridor looking for my teammate. We're up against two masked guys, and I bump into a stranger in the middle of a hallway!

'Will the Death-Shadows make their way to the area in 15 minutes.' The speakers blared. Damn, I cursed. We're due 15 minutes! I had to find Rin quickly.

'Welcome everyone to the semi-finales of the tournament.' The smug announcer said through his microphone. 'Whoever wins this battle will go up against the brawling masters Lync and Volt!'

The crowd practically screamed at their weird names. What's so special about them? I asked myself curiously.

'But first, let's meet the teams that made it into the semi-finales!' 'First are the Death-Shadows! And their opponents, the mysterious Bakugan Battle Brawlers!'

'Scared Brawlers?' Retorted my partner. Her masked tilted to her left. 'What! No way!' A light green haired boy shouted as Rin adjusted her mask. By the way he dressed, (purple clothes and the gauntlet,) he was a Darkus brawler.

'Calm down Ace,' The hooded looking Ventus brawler turned to us. 'Are we gonna talk or brawl for the rest of the battle?'

Wow, I thought. Touchy. 'Well, look "Ace," look like you have someone to watch your back.' And I glared at Mr.-Shot Ventus Brawler. 'And no, this isn't a battle without us crushing you.'

'Gatecard set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!' My bakugan popped out. It was a ten-winged bird with beady, amber eyes. 'Go Ventus Thunderbird!'

'Finally, we can start the battle.' ''Ace'' muttered under his breath.

'Gatecard set!' He threw down a purple gatecard. 'Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!' His bakugan was introduced in thick purple ink. 'Rise Darkus Percival!'

"I'm right behind you Ace," said ''Percival''.

'Well bad luck boys,' chimed Rin.'Because you're going down.'

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's show these boys the real meaning of battle!'

Her bakugan was a combination of a cats heads and a horses body. The only flash of colour apart from purple was her charming red eyes and her painted fingernail on each arm. In total was two pairs of arms. Her name was Morganna.

'Beat, that.'

'With pleasure. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Ingram!' And out came a six winged green bird.

'_Ability Activate!_** Green wind storm!**'

Suddenly a green tornado blasted the opponents bakugan high in the sky. "Percival'' and "Ingram" landed with a thump.

'Ingram/Percival! Are you alright?!' "Ace" and Ninja boy both shouted.

''I'm fine Ace,'

''Me to, Shun.'

'Now this is what we call a battle,' I saw the boys look up at what Rin said. Rin was short for Riley. Riley Black.

'Fine with us ladies, _Ability Activate_! **Continues Dance, Phoenix Position!'**

Suddenly his bird disappeared and then appeared in front of Thunderbird. It started punching him so fast you can barely see, and Thunderbird turned back into ball form. I growled as I picked him up as a ball.

Phantom life-force 70%

'Well that was easy,' I glared at ''Shun.'' 'I'll deal with it, _Double Ability Activate!_ **Thunder Clash plus Laser Beam!**

In the same clouds purple lightning electrocuted Ingram, while painful beams came out of Morganna's hands and struck Ingram turning him back into a ball.

'That's a powerful ability card. And I guess it's one of the strongest.' Pointed out Ace.

Shun picked Ingram up. 'You are not helping,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Thank you for your compliment ''Ace Grit,'' but my opinion hasn't change about you losers.'

'Laugh all you like lady, but when we're done you'll be the one who's the loser.'

'_Ability Activate_!' **''Darkus Thunder." **Interrupted his bakugan. Percival power increased to 750gs.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Thunderbird/ Ingram!'

Now we're even. I smirked.

'Double Ability Activate! Night Explorer plus Black Maiden. '

Then, Morganna power decreased to 650gs. 'And Black Maiden is an Ability Card that nullifies any ability card.'

Rin growled lowly, Shun smirked.

'So you're forcing me to use my gatecard, huh?' Said Rin.

'Well, you got your wish, _Gatecard open_! **Witches Spell**!' Percival turned back into a ball and returned to Ace.

'Witches Spell is a command card that sends all bakugan with the same attribute as Morganna off the field.'

Ace grumbled something that I couldn't hear. '_Ability Activate!_** Wind Power** **Soaring Strike Shot**!' Ingram transformed into a different bird and it flew past Morganna and she turned back into a ball.

Rin life-force 70%

_'Double Ability Activate! _**Shockwind plus Breezewave!**'

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Percival! Percival?' Ace threw Percival down, but like a boomerang it came back to him.

'Oh, I forgot. Shockwind doesn't allow any bakugan that has been sent off the field. Your bakugan isn't allowed back into the battle until "Ninja boy" beats me in this battle.' I charmed. Sounding sweetly as ever.

Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! It's two against one Morganna!' Ace gawped as Rin summond Morganna into the field.

'Ah, and it also allows allies to join the battle, Sea hair.' I said calmly.

'_Ability Activate! _**Shadow Echo!' **Shun held his gauntlet as his Ability jewel shone.

Ingram power increased to 800gs.

Now he was levelled with Morganna.

Suddenly Ingram evaporated into the ground.

'Huh, where did he go?' I bent on my hands and knees trying to detect him. Suddenly he appeared behind Morganna.

Like she knew what will happen next she held her gauntlet. '_Ability Activate! _**Electric dodge!' **Morganna's power level rose to 1010gs.

'Lets finish this!' 'I don't think so ladies!' I turned as Shun made a comment. 'Huh?' I was puzzled. 'We're not here to play nice, we got a job to do.' 'And what's that job, to lose to girls?' Mocked Rin.

'That's none of your concern,' provoked Ace. 'Sorry to announce ladies, but the winners,' 'Are us!' They chorused as they took off their masks. 'So, we finally agree on something?' Muttered Ace. 'Mhpp..' Was all Shun said.

Ingram disappeared into the floor again and appeared behind Thunderbird. 'Thunderbird watch out!' It was too late though, Thunderbird turned back into a ball.

_Phantom life-force zero_

_I'm out of the game, great. _I thought angrily. 'As you said, two against one.' Said Ace, copying her comeback.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go, Percival!'

'_Triple Ability Activate_! **Darkus Driver** plus **Tri-Gunner** and don't forget **Night Explorer**!'

_Percival at 950gs_

_Morganna at 800gs_. I heard her gauntlet say.

_Brawlers combined at 1750gs._

'Ready to lose lady?_' _Said a confident Ace. 'Well, no. 'Coz your bakugan ain't smart enough.'

'What!?'

'_Fusion Ability Activate_! **Raining magic**!'

Suddenly small sparks rained out from the sky. Even the announcer was surprised. '_Well, as you can see, it's raining diamonds!_'

_Power exchange complete_. Rin's gauntlet said.

Rin and I exchanged glances.

_Morganna at 1750gs _

_Brawlers at 800gs_

The look on Shun said it all, but Ace was calm. '_Ability activate!_' I was puzzled. With that power they wouldn't stand a chance against Morganna.

**'Misty Shadow!**' I looked at my gauntlet, Morganna's power returned to her base level. _That rat_, I cursed.

Rin's expression changed rapidly. Her charm faded but her confidence stood still. 'GO!' They all shouted.

There was so much smoke I heard a smash of something. _Glass maybe? _When the foggy landscape cam visible, I saw Thunderbird in his true form!

Then ground suddenly shook. And after that, Bakugan came from the ground. With them, came four kids my age as well.

'So Shun, you didn't have to battle Vexos to overload the dimension controller? Just get your butt kicked by a girl!' Laughed a boy. _Hang on,_ I head told me. _Wasn't that the boy you bumped into while in the corridor?_

'_There are bakugan in the field, but there are no brawlers with them!' _Panicked the announcer. _What an idiot_, I remarked to myself.

'The bakugan are intelligent beings,' announced an orange-haired girl to the crowd. 'We are not toys to play with.' Said a red dragon. Suddenly the crowd broke into a lot of nodding people.

As the crowd started to departure I remembered something. 'Hey Kid!' I shouted getting the smug brawlers attention.

'What?!' He whined.

'What you and your friends were doing in that corridor when we crashed?' Now that got his attention. 'Huh? Your that redhead?'

Even Rin's eyes widened. 'Yeah.' I replied plainly. 'But I'm not any "Redhead".' I took off my mask. 'My name is Arri Simmons.' He still said nothing. 'Are you even gonna answer my question?'

'Er... Uh.. I was, well we were... Um...' He was so bad at making an excuse I interrupted him.

'Eh, no. You weren't Er Uh I was, well we were Uming. You weren't even in the tournament or watching it. Putting together what your **girlfriend** said, you weren't doing what you just said.'

'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!' Everyone covered their ear except me.

'So answer my QUESTION!' I screamed in a high-pitched voice.

'We were freeing the bakugan.' Said a orange-haired girl.

'Freeing the bakugan.' Rin raised an eyebrow. 'Freeing the bakugan? When you put it like that, it's like you want to announce to the world that you are the new improved ''Ghostbusters".'

I looked at the boys. Only "Ace" and fantasy purple haired guy weren't cracking up with laughter.

'What's so funny guys?' "Ginger girl" said.

''Ghostbusters are a term of ghosts.' Said a red dragon. 'A ghost is a presence that haunts you after they die. Ghostbusters are people that dispose them.'

'Cooorrrreeeeccccttttt!' Rin said pulling off her mask. 'One point! you're through to the semi-finales!'

We all bursted with laughter. Then Shun glanced at Rin. 'What?' She looked around her. But nothing was behind her. He whispered something to Brown-hair guy.

'Yeah dude! You're right!' It was goggles-guy who looked Rin in the eye. 'What!?' Said Rin.

'Your eyes look exactly like Dan's.' Now that got team freeing-bakugan's attention.

'So, what you do? I mean like freeing the bakugan? Do you kick Vexos butt?' I said in excitement.

'I know,' Said "Ghostbusters girl". 'Why don't you join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance?'

**(A lot of arguing and reasoning later)**

**RIN'S POV**

**'**So Mira, Who's your bakugan?' I asked as Mira was giving Arri and I a tour of the trailer. 'Sub-terra Wilda.' She held out Wilda (Ball form).

'Hello.' He said.

'Hi.' I said back.

'So you're a Vestal, right?' Asked Dan Kuso. (I still prefer the name goggles-guy.) 'No. Not really.'

'WHAT!' I heard everyone shout except Arri.

'So, let me get this straight.' Started Shun. But Dan interrupted him. 'You're not a Vestal! So, are you human?'

I nodded at both questions.

**-Flashback-**

I was up in the mountains. Then suddenly I heard screaming. 'Ahhhh!' Then it stopped. I followed where I last heard it. Nothing was there. I started to climb the trees, since I nothing better to do. When I reached the top, I sighed at the beauty of the moon.

'Boo!' Said a voice behind me.

'Ahhhhh!' I shrieked to see my best friend, Shay Ryan behind me.

'How did you get up here so fast?!' I demanded furiously.

'The way of Shay Ryan,' he answered cooly. I sighed.

'What next? Your own theme tune?!'

'Actually, I was thinking about that. Maybe it could be some kind of funky, awesome type of style.' Shay suggested.

I muttered something about him & idiots combined.

'Sorry Rin, but I gotta go. Dad'll be mad if he finds out I'm here.' I nodded. Shay's father didn't consider lateness or failure.

As he disappeared further down into the mountains, I grew more bored every second. Suddenly, the branch started to give way. As I fell I saw a huge portal. Very sure what could happen next, I was sucked like a vacuum into another dimension.

I opened my eyes. Where the forest had been, a bare landscape. I looked in many direction but everywhere was plain.

'Rocks, boulders, earth, sand, more sand, more rocks.' I grumbled whilst walking in circles.

'You know, this place used to be more than destroyed land.' Said a feminine voice. I looked behind me, but nothing was there.

'Down here,' I looked down to see a purple bakugan on a large boulder. 'My name is Darkus Morganna the dark witch.'

'Hi,' my voice feebly said. 'I'm Rin.'

'Before the Vestals came here, it was quite a beautiful place.' Carried on Morganna.

'Vestals?' My confidence to speak came back.

'Yes, Vestals.' She said. 'They were overpopulated they expanded here, to New Vestroia.' I stared around again.

'This is New Vestroia? Where bakugan live and stuff?' I asked curiously. If the bakugan lived here, what a life it would be.

'Yes. There was life before the Vexos came and sucked it up.'

'Vexos?' Questions began blooming inside my head.

'The Vexos are the best brawlers in Vestal. They serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld. The people who wanted us imprisoned.' I could see she was getting angry so I changed the subject a bit.

'Do you want to be my partner?' I asked hopefully.

That seemed to brighten her mood. I was happy when she agreed.

'One things for sure, you need a gauntlet to brawl in New Vestroia.'

I turned around to see a red-headed girl with purple, sparkling eyes and a small green ball on her shoulder.

'A gauntlet?'

'Yeah, a gauntlet. Are all of you humans all clueless and stupid as this?'

'Who are you calling stupid?!' Morganna stood up for me, (or rather floated?)

'What is a gauntlet anyway?' I saw something weird on her left arm.

This is a gauntlet.' She showed her ''Gauntlet''. Then, she threw me a black and purple gauntlet. Fortunately, I caught it. I wasn't in the schools baseball team for nothing.

'First, you upload this card,' she held a card that had a green orb in the middle. And slotted it through the card holder which glowed when it was inserted. 'And that is how you activate the freeze field.' Red-Head smirked an evil smile. I wasn't frightened at all. School bullies were like that. 'Now, let's see what you're made of.'

I repeated her with the card strategy. 'B-but I haven't played bakugan in 4 years!' I protested.

'Too bad, for a chicken.' She added.

My anger started to rise. 'Who are you calling chicken Vestal?' I said through gritted teeth.

'Here's the deal,' Said miss insult. 'You lose, leave this planet before me and Thunderbird make you sorry that you came.' She was going to say something else, but I had an urge to interrupt.

'If I win, what's in it for me?'

'You win, and I will be your loyal companion in the bakugan tournament.' Before I could think about anything she added. 'The tournament is where loads of brawlers come and battle to see who is the best. And in the finales, the pair or person gets to battle Lync and Volt, the **Vexos**.'

'Put me in Rin! If Vexos are involved in it I'm definitely in!' I had almost forgot that Morganna was still there.

'See we agree!' Where her bakugan was on her shoulder, it was now between her two fingers. 'Gatecrd set!' Red-Head threw down a Ventus gatecard sending a green vibration across the landing.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!' 'Leave before we make you sorry!' Said a male, eight-winged bird with piercing amber eyes screeched.

'Prepare to get your butts kicked, gatecard set!' I threw down my purple gatecard.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Morganna!'

_Battle Comencing; (_said my gauntlet)

_Morganna: 800gs_

_Thunderbird:650gs_

_'_How did you get that much power?!' Shouted Red-Head from across the field.

I decided not to say anything.

_'Ability card set_, I heard her gauntlet said. She slotted her card in, did a fist-pump into the air, and brought it back down saying; '_Ability Activate!_ **Green Wind Storm!' **

Morganna was lauched in the air by a tornado sky-high. She landed with a thump. I gritted my teeth.

**_That _**

**_is _**

**_it._**

I pulled out a random card. '_Ability Activate!_ **Shadow Shock**!' Thunderbird's power started to go down slowly. A massive grin swept across my face.

'_Ability Activate_! **Emerald Star**!' An emerald star shone in the sky above next to the sun.

Thunderbirds power stopped decreasing leaving him at 500gs. And Morganna's power suddenly decreased slowly. Then from the star it stroke Morganna with a green tornado.

'_Power exchange complete_;' said her gauntlet.

'Emerald Star is a special ability that can only be used in a one to one battle,' said the girl simply. 'It decreases the opponents Gs and changes their Gs.'

I bit my lip. She had the advantage and Morganna's power was now at 400gs and lowering. _Morganna_, I thought. _Where have I heard that name before_?

That's when it struck me. 4 years ago, ( with the help of Shay Ryan,) I learned about a powerful shapeshifter bakugan called Darkus Morganna. I learned everything about her including her abilities, gatecards and weaknesses.

I thought a little bit. 'Gatecard open! Dark Aura!' Thunderbird turned back into a ball. Red-Head picked up her bakugan. As I caught Morganna, I heard my gauntlet say; _battle terminated._

'Battle terminated?' Then I saw my opponent walk up to me. 'I can see that you are a strong brawler,' she held out a hand. 'And would you be honoured to be my partner in the tornement?'

I took her hand. 'Yeah. But one question, what's your name?'

The girl smiled. 'My name is Arri Simmons.'

'My name is Rin Black.' I introduced myself.

I saw Arri do a fist pump in the air. 'I am ready to kick some Vexos butt!'

I smiled. 'Yeah, so am I.'

**-Flashback Ended-**

_**That's it! My first ever chapter into action.**_

**SPECTRA: HEY! YOU MENTIONED US IN THE STORY!**

**ME: WELL HOW MORGANNA WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN WHO HOVERED THEM UP LIKE VACUUM CLEANERS?!**

**LYNC: SPECTRA! I'M TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?**

**ME: I CAME HERE TO SEE IF YOU LIKE MY EVER FIRST CHAPTER.**

**SPECTRA: SHE MENTIONED US IN THE SCRIPT!**

**LYNC: REALLY? *HE STARTS TO READ THE WHOLE SCRIPT.***

**ME: WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**LYNC: SPECTRA'S RIGHT! YOU DID MENTION US IN THE PLOT! AND YOU SENT A GIRL CALLED ARRI-SIMOS TO INSULT ME AND VOLT!**

**VOLT: IT'S VOLT AND I, LYNC.**

**LYNC: WHATEVER.**

**ARRI: IT'S ARII-SIMMONS YOU PINK WEASEL! **

**LYNC: AHHHHHHHH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE IN VESTAL!?**

**ARRI: IF YOU READ CAREFULLY, IT SAYS I LIVE HERE!**

***ARRI STARTS CHASING LYNC AROUND ALPHA CITY.***

**ME: WHERE'S GUS?**

**VOLT: IN THE SHOWER.**

**ME: OH.**

**HYDRON: AS I'M THE PRINCE, I GET TO HAVE THE LAST WORD!**

**SPECTRA: STEP ASIDE PRINCEY! I, THE LEADER OF THE VEXOS, WILL HAVE THE LAST SAYING!**

**HYDRON: NO I WILL!**

**SPECTRA: NO ME!**

**HYDRON: NO I WILL HAVE THE LAST SAYING!**

**SPECTRA: NO WAY IN VESTAL!**

**MYLENE: SINCE THOSE BUFFOONS FIGHT I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE THE LAST SAYING.**

**HYDRON AND SPECTRA: WHAT?!**

**GUS: SHADOW! GET OUT! I'M HAVING A SHOWER!**

**SHADOW: YOU HAD AT LEAST HALF AN HOUR IN THERE! **

**GUS: IT'S BEEN 20 MINUTES ALREADY!**

**SHADOW: WHO CARES?!**


	2. Waiting for the world

**ME: WOO HOO! MY SECOND CHAPTER!**

**DAN: WHY DO YOU CELEBRATE YOUR CHAPTERS ANYWAY?**

**ME: BECAUSE I'M NEW TO FANFICTION!**

**MIRA AND ACE: YOU TOLD IS AGES AGO!**

**ME: WELL WHO KNOWS? SOME PEOPLE DON'T.**

**SHUN: ENOUGH WITH THE SQUABBLING! HOLLY.J WOULD LIKE TO THANK HER IDOLS, ZEPHROSPHEONIX AND SILENTWOLF1234 FOR THIS IDEA.**

**ME: AND THANKS TO SHUN, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY!**

**MARUCHO: HOLLY.J DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN.**

**BARON: BUT SHE DOES OWN RIN, MORGANNA, WOLFFANG, ARRI, THUNDERBIRD & MERACLEUS!**

**ME: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TAKING MY LINES!**

**DAN: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ME: ... :/**

**))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((**

**SHUN'S POV**

It was a night after Rin & Arri joined us. But there was something weird about Arri. She kept on staring at Dan like he just came down from heaven.

A small table was set up outside the trailer. Everyone sat at the table eating quietly. Well, everyone except Dan.

"Do you have to make so much noise when you eat?" asked Mira.

"Runo used to say that too…" Dan sighed sadly.

"Who's Runo?" asked Rin

"Oh I know! She's one of the original Bakugan Brawlers! Am I right?" cried Baron in joy.

"You miss her?" asked Mira.

Dan nearly choked on his drink at hearing Mira's question. "What?"

"You sound jealous." Said Ace laughing slightly.

"I'm not jealous! I just want to know where I stand. So is Runo your girlfriend?" asked Mira.

"No, she is not!" declared Dan.

"That's not what I hear from Runo…" sang Marucho.

"Marucho, for the last time, she is not my girlfriend!"

Drago popped out onto the table and opened up in front of Dan. "She's not?" he asked.

"No, she's not!" shouted Dan. "I don't know where you guys come up with this stuff. She's not, right Shun?"

I had my eyes closed, and took a sip of my drink. I pulled my drink away and said, "She's not?"

Everyone laughed at my response.

'Ahh!' Dan fell off his seat.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((( 

In my sleep I heard a voice. Wait, was that Julie's voice?

'No Runo! You can't do this!'

'I have to Julie! Dan needs my help!'

I woke up with sweat beads sliding down my face. But I could still hear Julie's and Runo's voice.

I quickly stormed out of my room to find Dan and Marucho outside.

'I'll take that risk! Now just hit the switch!' cried Runo.

'Is that…Runo?' asked Dan.

'Sounds like her, but where is it coming from?'asked Marucho.

'It's coming from everywhere.' I said.

'What if I read the instructions wrong? You could get seriously hurt Runo!' cried Julie in despair.

'That's Julie's voice.' Said Marucho.

'Hurry it up Julie! I could have been there by now!' shouted Runo.

'I don't know, maybe we should stop this while we still can!' cried Julie, trying to reason with Runo.

'Julie, don't bail on me. Dan needs my help!' cried Runo.

'But Runo…'

'Julie, wait. Stop!' cried Dr. Michael.

'That's Dr. Michael. Runo and Julie must be with Alice and her grandfather.' Said Marucho.

'It's now or never Julie!' shouted Runo.

'Julie, you mustn't! We don't know what could happen!' cried Alice.

'That's Alice.,Said Dan.

'Please! I need to help Dan!' cried Runo desperately.

'Ok, ok Runo. Here goes nothing!' cried Julie.

The rainbow lights disappeared.

'The voices stopped…' said Baron.

'So then, what happened to Runo…' started Dan.

'Dan.' Dan turned around and saw Runo standing right behind him.

'Runo, is it really you? You never give up do you?'

Dan and Runo ran to embrace each other, but she walked right through him, literally. Both were startled by what happened. By this time, everyone seemed to notice that Runo look a little transparent.

'According to these readings, Runo was transported somewhere, but her body is trapped between here and New Vestroia. If we don't get her out soon, she could be trapped forever.' Said Dr. Michael.

'Well…at least I finally got to see you Dan.' Said Runo.

Dan and Runo walked to each, both reaching out their hands to hold the other's, but the same thing happened: Runo's hand passed right through Dan's.

'No…it isn't going to end like this!' cried Dan. 'Dr. Michael, can you hear me? How do we save her?' shouted Dan into the sky.

A few seconds of silence were followed by the same voice of the old man. 'Dan, is that you?'

'You bet it is!'

'I'm sending you coordinates to a dimensional gate that should send Runo back to us. Get her there right away, I don't know how long it will stay open!' cried Dr. Michael.

'Let's get going!' cried Dan.

Everyone packed back into the trailer and headed into the coordinates Dr. Michael provided.

As they got closer to the coordinates, they could see a white light near the base of some mountains.

'That must be it!" cried Dan. "Let's get going!,

Dan ran out of the control room, and Runo followed, but she stopped when she stepped into Shun.

'How did you get to New Vestroia Shun? I mean, in one piece., Runo cast her eyes down in sadness. 'Sorry, it's just…well I'm glad you're here with him.'

'Me too. And I actually got here by accident.' I replied.

'Lucky you.'

Everyone ran outside and saw the portal quite a few feet away from them.

Hurry Runo, before it closes!' cried Dan.

I'm hurrying. I'm so sorry Dan. All I wanted to do was help, but I've caused so much trouble for you!'

'Don't worry about it Runo. I'm the one who left you behind. If I had brought you with us, this wouldn't have happened. Sorry.' Said Dan, looking back and smiling at Runo.

Drago popped out on Dan's shoulder. 'No, the fault is mine. I told Dan to leave you and Julie behind. I would not have done so if I knew something like this would happen.'

'And they all made up and lived happily ever after.' Everyone stopped as Shadow Prove landed in between the gate and Dan and Runo.

'Get out of my way Shadow! I don't have time for this!' shouted Dan.

'Sorry, but I can't let you pass.'

'Dan wait!' Dan turned around and saw his friends running up to him. "I'll handle Shadow Prove, you don't need to waste your time with a dude in dodgy tights.' Said Marucho.

'Thanks Marucho, you're the best!' cried Dan, running with Runo towards the gate.

'Gauntlet Power Strike!' cried Shadow and Marucho.

'Gate Card set!' said Shadow, throwing down a Darkus Gate Card. 'Darkus Sylvee stand!'

A large black and purple moth-like creature rose and made a shrill cry that echoed in the night.

'All right Elfin, it's all you.' Said Marucho.

'You got it, Marucho!'

'Elfin stand!'

'Oh yeah! Time to get this party started! Hey where do you think you're going?'

Sylvee flew over to Dan and Runo.

'Runo get down!' Dan cried, just barely dodging Sylvee's attack.

'How do you like that? My Sylvee can attack anything in the battle field, including Dan and whiny-girl.' Said Shadow.

'That's cheating! Bakugan aren't meant to attack humans!' cried Marucho.

'I don't' need to listen to you. Sylvee attack!' Sylvee morphed into a worm like form and shot a large ball of purple energy at Dan and Runo.

Runo held up her arms to shield herself from the blast. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was unharmed, but Dan lay on the ground covered in dirt.

'Dan!' she cried, running to his side. She tried to help him up but forgot that she was unable to touch him.

'Elfin! You have to protect Dan and Runo!' cried Marucho.

'You got it Marucho. Those cheaters are going to pay for totally ignoring me.' Said Elfin before running after Sylvee.

'Yeah, count me in too.' Said Ace, putting on his Gauntlet.

"Hold it, Ace." I put his hand on Ace's shoulder, stopping him. 'If we summon another Bakugan, it could have negative effects.'

'What do you mean?'asked Ace.

'The dimensional gate is our only hope of saving Runo and if we add too much extra power, it could collapse and Runo will be trapped forever.' I explained.

Baron stared at the dimensional gate. 'I've always wondered what would be on the other side of that gate.'

'I have too, but who knows what is on the other side.' Said Nemus.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.'

'Dan, are you ok?' asked Runo.

'Don't worry about me Runo, just get to the gate!' cried Dan pointing to the gate.

'Ok, I'll find you again.' She said before running off to the gate. Runo stopped when she reached it and looked back at Dan.

'Just go! Don't worry about me!'

Runo nodded and disappeared into the gate.

All of a sudden, Spectra and Gus appeared and ran over to the gate, but stopped when Lync stood in the way.

'Forgive me, but I don't recall Prince Hydron ordering us to go to Earth.' Said Lync.

'Which brings me to the question 'Why are you here, Lync?' asked Spectra.

'Who knows what kind of trouble you two could get into without me going after you.' Replied Lync.

'Do what you like, we're going, right Gus?'

'Yes Master Spectra!' replied Gus eagerly.

Spectra and Gus ran into the gate and disappeared, quickly followed by Lync.

'Oh no! We've got to stop them!'cried Dan, running to the portal.

'This is a bad idea!' Cried Mira, running after him.

'I agree with Mira, wait up!' Rin jumped in after them.

'Don't forget me! Woo hoo!' Baron jumped in before the portal closed.

))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

**RIN'S POV**

**'**AHHHHH!' I screamed as I fell on something. 'Hi girls.' I heard someone say. Then I saw who I was on top of. It was Mira! Then something landed on my back. I looked up to see a smiling Baron on top of me.

As we got up I said to Baron; 'you know you're very heavy Baron, you know that?' Baron smiled meekly.

'Erm... Guys, this is Mira,' Dan gestured Mira. 'Baron.' Baron waved happily. 'And this is Rin.' Dan introduced me. I was still rubbing my back of what Baron did to me.

Suddenly bright light shone around the teleporter. I could see three figures jumping out.

'Ahh!' cried Dan.

'Spectra.' I glared at who was behind him.

'Gus.' I heard Mira growl. And;

'Lync.' Arri and I have saw him and Volt before in the Lobby in the competition.

'Worst, boyband ever!' remarked Dan with anger in his voice. 'This is my home-turf so back off!'

Spectra smirked. 'Oh I'm not here to stay. But I'll take a souvenir.' he grabbed Runo and made a dash through the top window. Gus and Lync just ran out of the door.

_Why do Vestals always take the wrong route when it comes to exits?_ I asked myself. 'No! Runo!' Dan shouted to the night sky.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((( ((((((((

We treaded through the thick, cold snow.

'Runo! RUNO!' Dan was shouting.

'Let's split up.' Suggested Mira.

_Sheesh,_ I thought. _First she plays Ghostbusters, now she wants to pretend to be Detectives-Incorparated. _

'Since there's five of us, one of us should go alone.' Said Julie.

'I'll go!' I exclaimed whilst running off into the forest.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**DAN'S POV**

_Why is Rin so desperate to get away from us?_ I asked myself. 'You go with Julie, Dan.' Pointed-out Mira.

'And I'll go with Mira.' Added Baron. We nodded.

'Come on, Julie.' I said looking behind me. 'We gotta find OOOF!' Suddenly I came face to face with the bark of a tree. **(hahaha Dan! I made that bit up. Sorry to Dan fans out there.) **

'And I thought you gave up on doing stupid stuff. Come on, Dan.' Mocked Julie.

After Julie's comment I became a lot quieter than before. Then I heard something. 'Dan!' Was that... Runo's voice?

I started running at a great pace of speed. Before I knew it, Julie tried to make an effort to run after me. I didn't care if there was snow flooding my shoes. I had to find Runo.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( **(Sorry that Dan's POV was so short. I couldn't think of anything else interesting.)**

**RIN'S POV**

It was a few minutes after I separated myself from the group when I saw Lync. He looked like he lost in a battle with a tree. 'Hey pink weasel!' _Hey_, said my brain. _What the heck did you say that for? _

Lync obviously saw me. But when he did, his expression changed. 'Well, well. Look who we have here. A member of the Bakugan Brawlers resistance and a competitor in the tournament.' I didn't bother asking how he knew I was in the competition with Arri. 'Why did you come to Earth anyway? It's Dan's home turf as well as it's mine!'

Lync's face said it all. His smug little face twisted into confusion. 'What?! You live here?!' I guess he was referring to the forest of Russia that was around us. 'Puzzling isn't it? Are we gonna battle or am I gonna stand here and watch you chicken out?'

'Oh, we're going to fight.' Lync started. 'Happy. I see we agree.' I threw down my gatecard. 'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go back where you came, Lync!' I summond Morganna in purple mist.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Altair!' _There's his metal piece of junk_, said my head to me. 'Let's crush this tin can Morganna! _Ability Activate_! **Laser beam**!' As in New Vestroia, light beam came from Morganna. Altair screeched but wasn't harmed that much as Ingram was.

'That's it! _Ability Activate_! **Spinal Saucer**!' Two green saucers came from Altair and it Morganna with force. I shielded myself from all the smoke and snow that was thrown at me.

When it cleared, I saw that Morganna was trying to get to her feet. 'Ain't so strong now?' Said a smug looking Lync.

_Altair: 700gs_

_Morgana: 800gs_

Lync was still 100gs behind me. 'Look at your gauntlet and we'll see who's the weak one,' Lync was going to have one surprise.

'_Ability Activate_!' His girly voice said, '**Thunder Fire**!' I glanced at my gauntlet,

Altair: 900gs

Morganna: 600gs

_Damn,_ I cursed. He did a two hundred G exchange. '_Double Ability Activate_! **Thunder Clash plus Shadow Shock**!' As before clouds began to form and zapped Altair with some darn, good energy.

'_Ability Activate_!' I cried before Lync could even think. **'Dancing Doom**!' Altair returned to Lync and his light gauge went down 80%.

'Good trick,' admired Lync. 'Why are you with the Resistance, anyway?' _Huh?_ 'What do you mean?' I demanded to a smug Lync.

He turned. 'I mean, with power like that anyway, why are you with the Resistance?' He turned to go. 'But we haven't finished crushing you and your metal junk, yet!' I protested. I wasn't going to let him go lying down.

'Next time we meet, me and Altair with crush you. But in the mean-time, I don't have time for playing games.' I saw him, his rubbish cloak treading behind him, heading North. He stopped. 'Think about it.' He ran off.

Dang! I was suppose to head North! I sat on a rock. Morganna turned back into a ball. 'Are you okay, Rin?' She hovered in the air. Lync's words echoed in my mind. **'With power like that, why are you with the Resistance?'** I stopped at the last sentence. '**Think about it.'**

'Rin!' I came back to reality.

'Yeah?'

'Let's go and find Runo and the others.'

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((( 

**Back in New Vestroia:**

**NOBODY'S POV**

They just disappeared, just like that! Leaving Arri with Ace, Shun and Marucho. 'Rin should have told me if she was going to jump into a portal leading to a different planet.' She told Thunderbird.

'Well, it is her home planet. She hasn't been there for a month since she landed here.' No matter what Thunderbird said, Arri thought of Rin like a sister. 'I think your right Thunderbird...' She peered up into the sky. It was a like the '_Northern lights_'. That what Rin told her. Rin told her a lot of stuff since they became friends.

Suddenly voices came out of the sky. 'Ace…Help me Ace, please.'

Ace turned in confusion. 'Huh? Mira?'

'Marucho…help me…' It was now Marucho's turn to be confused

'What happened Dan? Where are you?' asked Marucho to the voice.

'Jeez you guys are slow. I tried to get back to New Vestroia but I got stuck between the dimensional gates.'

Marucho saw a rainbow colored light in the distance. 'Over there? Don't worry Dan! I'll save you!" cried Marucho.

Before he could make it far enough down the land, Shun grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 'Wait Marucho!'

'What are you doing? Let go! I have to help Dan!'

'Yeah Shun. He's trying to help me. Don't you care? I thought you were my friend.' asked Dan's voice.

'I am Dan! Is it really you?' asked Shun.

'Of course it is! Marucho, hurry!'

'I'm coming Dan.' Marucho tore his arm from Shun's grip and ran into the midnight sandstorm.

'Marucho!' cried Shun. 'I smell a trap.'

* * *

'Do you know how to drive the trailer, Arri?' Asked Shun.

Arri's expression went blank. 'Why? Where are we going?'

'To Beta city. We can't leave the others behind, but we should carry on with the mission.'

'I don't think I can, Mira didn't teach me how to drive the trailer.' Arri replied.

'Then we go by foot.'

* * *

**Back on Earth;**

**MIRA'S POV**

'Gus! Wait!' I think I've chased Gus all around the forest. He was a fast runner. I looked to my right and saw Julie, Dan, Runo and... Spectra.

'I am not your true enemy, Dan Kuso. I am freeing the bakugan like you are.' Spectra pronounced.

'No you're not! You ordered for the bakugan to be imprisoned!' Dan protested.

Suddenly Gus appeared in Spectra's shadow. 'It is true. Prince Hydron** is **your true enemy.' My fury rose by then. I remembered Prince Hydron but I stayed calm.

'He's right,' I slid down the small rock and walked up to Dan. 'Prince Hydron controls the Vexos and the bakugan they catch.'

'Prince Hydron?' Suddenly Alice appeared with a card in her hands. _How did she get there_? I asked myself.

'Alice!' Gasped Dan. Alice, silent as ever, stormed forward towards Spectra and Gus, flipped her card and they were gone.

'Come on!' Dan started running towards Dr. Michael's lab. We all gladly followed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((

**NOBODY'S POV**

Rin grumbled._ First, Arri stops in the middle of our battle, (chapter one, flashback,) and now Lync. Is it because I'm a waste of time_?

'Cheer up, Rin.' Morganna tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work that easily. Suddenly there was an explosion.

'What's that?' Morganna turned. 'Come on!' Rin turned, ran to Dr. Michael's lab, Morganna hovering behind her.

* * *

**In the Morning; **

'Hey, Rin. Where have you been?' Dan waved madly in the air hoping that Rin saw him. 'We just hiked from all the way from there,' Rin gestured the far end of the woods. 'To here. Where did you think I've been this freezing night!'

Then, from the tree above Lync, who had been listening in on everyone's conversations slipped on a patch of snow and landed head-first into the ground under him.

'Lync!' Everyone cried in unison. _Stupid_, muttered Dan's head._ I forgot he's still here._

'Your Vexos buddies are back in New Vestroia, Lync.' Lync gasped. 'You can still come with us.' Offered Mira.

'Pah. Why would I go with you?' Rin raised an eyebrow.

'Okay... You can stay here.' Dan simply replied. Everyone ignored Lync's interruption and walked into the jet plane that Marucho ordered.

_What did he mean? _Wondered Rin.

* * *

**That's it! Please comment! **

**SHUN: I HATE LYNC...**

**DAN: ME TOO.**

**EVERYONE ELSE: AND ME!**

**LYNC: OHHH... GREAT! YOU ALL HATE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME!**

**VOLT: GEEZ, LYNC. HAVE YOU TAKEN YOUR TABLETS THIS MORNING?**

**THE RESISTANCE: HE HAS TABLETS?!**

**SHUN: NO WONDER HE'S SO CRAZY.**

**ACE: AND SO ANNOYING.**

**BARON: AND HIS OBNOXIOUS, GIRLY VOICE.**

**MIRA: AND HE LOSES ALL THE TIME.**

**LYNC: I DO NOT LOSE!**

***THE VEXOS STARE AT LYNC.***

**LYNC: WELL, NOT THAT MUCH.**

**MYLENE: YOU LOST TO DAN, YOU LOST TO SHUN, YOU LOST TO MIRA, YOU LOSE TO HYDRON! DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN?!**

**LYNC: AT LEAST I DON'T USE TEN STICKS OF LIPSTICK EVERY DAY!**

**MYLENE: WHY YOU-**

***MYLENE CHASES LYNC ALL THE WAY AROUND BETA CITY.***

**ME: PEOPLE NEED TO CHILL OUT MORE.**

**LYNC: THE L—LAST TIME YOU SAID CHILL OUT. ZENOHELD CHASED HYDRON AROUND THE PALACE AND THEN WACKED HIM WITH A HAMMER LIKE 'WACK-A-MOLE' FOR WAKING HIM UP.**

**MYLENE: I'LL WACK YOU!**

**ME: I'LL HAVE TO ASK, WHO WANTS THE LAST WORD? **

**SPECTRA: FINALLY! SHADOW'S NOT HERE TO RUIN MY PERFECT MOMENT!**

**HYDRON: HE'S NOT, BUT I WILL.**

**SPECTRA: DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SNOBBISH?**

**HYDRON: DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?**

**GUS: SHADOW! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!**

**SHADOW: YOU LOOK SNAZZY IN A ORANGE TOWEL GUS!**


	3. Fall of the Resistance

**ME: TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! WHOO!**

**DAN: DID SOMEONE MAKE HER TAKE SAKE?**

**EVERYONE: NO WAY! NOT ME!**

**RIN: DO I GET A SAYING?**

**ME: YEAH!**

**SHUN: AND SHE GOES COMPLETELY CRAZY WHEN A CERTAIN SOMEONE ARRIVES.**

**RIN: HEY!**

**DAN: THAT'S WHAT HORSES EAT!**

**SHUN: I THOUGHT HORSES EAT HORSE FOOD.**

**ACE: WHAT IS A HORSE?**

**MIRA: AND WHAT'S HAY?**

**BARON: THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE TO ME.**

**DAN: HAY IS WHAT HORSES EAT, RIGHT...**

***DAN SKIMS THROUGH A BOOK CALLED ''1001 JOKES FOR KIDS''***

**ME: OKAY, I'M BACK TO NORMAL. WHO WANTS TO SAY-**

**EVERYONE EXCEPT DAN: THE DISCLAIMER.**

**ME: SO... WHO WANTS TO SAY IT?**

**ARRI: I WOULD! HOLLY.J WOULD LOVE TO THANK ASHOKAZAMI2001 FOR HER SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THE PROGRESS OF THIS NEW STORY. HOLLY.J DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, BUT SHE DOES OWN RIN, MORGANNA, WOLFANG, THUNDERBIRD, MERACLEUS AND I!**

**ME: WOW... THAT WAS AWSOME!**

**ARRI: THANK YOU!**

**DAN: AHH, HA! KNOCK KNOCK.**

**SHUN: HERE WE GO.**

**DAN: JUST ANSWER THE FLIPPING JOKE!**

**SHUN: OKAY.. WHO'S THERE?**

**DAN: LEMON.**

**SHUN: LEMON WHO?**

**DAN: LEMME IN AND THEN YOU'LL SEE WHO! HAHAHAHA!**

**SHUN: HOW IS THAT FUNNY?**

**MARUCHO: I DON'T KNOW.**

**MIRA: JUST GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER ALREADY!**

* * *

**_WHERE LAST LEFT OFF;_**

'Lync!' Everyone cried in unison. _Stupid_, muttered Dan's head._ I forgot he's still here._

'Your Vexos buddies are back in New Vestroia, Lync.' Lync gasped. 'You can still come with us.' Offered Mira.

'Pah. Why would I go with you?' Rin raised an eyebrow.

'Okay... You can stay here.' Dan simply replied. Everyone ignored Lync's interruption and walked into the jet plane that Marucho ordered.

_What did he mean? _Wondered Rin.

)))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

**NOBODY'S POV**

Ace felt himself surrounded by water being rushed down a river. _'Water? But we were just in a canyon!'_He managed to make it to the shore and dragged himself out of the water.

'Ace, are you all right?' asked Percival.

Ace coughed up some water from his lungs. 'Yeah…I'm ok. What happened?'

'I'm so glad you were able to make it, Ace.'

Ace looked up and saw none other than Mylene standing above him.

'Mylene…what did you do to Mira?'

'Oh please, your friends are on Earth, what could we possibly do to them from here?'

'So that wasn't Mira's voice I heard. Shun was right!'

'Oh I wouldn't worry out him. Someone will be dropping by very soon to pick him up as well.'

'You'll never get away with this!'

'Touch a nerve did I? Well if I were you, I'd be worrying about myself. But it was certainly touching watching you run to rescue your precious Mira.'

'Don't you even say her name!'

'It doesn't matter because when I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left.' Mylene walked far enough away so that there was enough battling room.

'That's what you think!' said Ace, holding up his Gauntlet. 'Gauntlet Power Strike!'

'Gate Card set! Please allow me to introduce my guest, Aquos Elico.' Mylene summoned a fishman-like Bakugan with claws on his forearms and six tentacles on his back.

'Whoa, look at his power level!' gasped Ace. Elico stood at a base level of 500 .

'It seems unfair for me to display my powers on such a weakling.' Said Elico.

'I'll show you!'

'Ace, calm down. We can take him.' Said Percival.

'You're right, let's go. Percival stand! _Ability Activate_! **Night Explorer!'**

Percival blew a purple tornado at Elico with his cape.

'How boring.' Said Mylene.

'That's what you think. _Ability Activate_! **Tri-gunner**!'

Percival fired a purple energy beam from his hands and mouth at Elico.

'Elico!' cried Mylene.

'_Attribute change_: **Subterra**!' A bright light shone around Elico, forcing Ace to hold up his arm to shield his eyes.

Percival's Trigunner was easily deflected and when the light dimmed, Elico was now orange and brown and instead of claws, he had drills on his knees, forearms and shoulders.

'Your attack is useless against Subterra Elico.' He said boastfully.

'_Subterra Ability Activate_! **Gaia Luze**!' Elico began spinning and drilled into the ground. Then, the ground beneath Percival began cracking and Percival fell into the gap, barely holding on to the surface.

'Percival! When I'm done with you, Elico will wish he stayed under ground!' said Ace pulling his sleeve off his Gauntlet.

'Sorry but Gaia Luze prevents you from activating any abilities.' Said Mylene.

'Hang in there, Percival! _Bakugan Trap_, Darkus Falcon Fly! Go help Percival!'

Falcon Fly flew down to Percival, who grabbed the dragonfly's leg and was lifted out of the fissure.

'Flying away won't help you. _Gate Card open_! **Aquos Reactor.**' Mylene jumped up onto one of the cotton ball trees while Ace followed her example.

'What? Water? But I thought he just changed his attribute to Subterra?'

'You'll find that Elico is full of surprises. _Subterra Ability Activate_! **Acurus**!' Elico emerged from the ground and began spinning in a circle, bringing up a tornado of dirt.

Percival and Falcon Fly were quickly sucked in by the tornado and returned to ball form at Ace's feet.

'Percival! Are you ok?' asked Ace.

'I'm fine, Ace. We can't give up, we have to keep fighting, for the Bakugan…and Mira.'

'Yeah.'

* * *

_Ace stood on the balcony of a building overlooking a Bakugan Arena. He used to participate in them, and he almost always won. But for some reason, he no longer participated._

_'Are you by any chance Ace Grit?'_

_Ace turned around and saw a girl standing behind him. She had short orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown body suit, a short white jacket and white boots, the right boot longer than the other._

_'Who's asking?'_

_'My name is Mira Clay, and I have an interesting proposition for you. Follow me.'_

_Out of curiosity, Ace followed her as she led him out of Alpha City and into the desert._

_'Ok so what's the big idea? You drag me out to the middle of no where and all I know is your name.' said Ace._

_'You can find out more if you beat me in a battle.' Said Mira, tossing Ace a Gauntlet._

_'What makes you think I want to battle you?'_

_'Word on the street is your good, even better than the Vexos, and yet you refuse to enter the tournaments. Why is that?'_

_'Those tournaments are stupid. Besides I don't play well with others. I battle alone, I always have.'_

_'Well what if I told you I wanted you on my team?'_

_'Your team?'_

_'Yes, I'm looking for strong battlers to help me free the Bakugan.'_

_'Free the Bakugan? I don't get it.'_

_'I'll explain everything if you can beat me. Now let's see if you're as good as they say you are.' Mira held up her Gauntlet and activated it._

_'Ace…Ace!'_

* * *

'Ace are you listening?' asked Percival.

'Yeah, sorry. I was just distracted. That's all.'

'Then let's go!'

'Right! Gate card set! Percival stand!'

'Oh so you want to keep playing? How cute. Elico stand!'

'_Gate card open_! **Darkus reactor**!' Dark purple clouds covered the sky as Percival felt himself growing stronger.

'That won't do you any good. Elico!'

'Right. Attribute change. Now you face Haos Elico. I will use my light to expel your darkness.' Said Elico. Now he was yellow and white with spears on his forearms while the tentacles on his back for a snowflake appearance.

'_Haos Ability Activate!_ **Mythran Judge!**' Elico began shining brightly as six golden plates at Percival, pinning him to the ground.

'Enough!' cried Ace, holding up an Ability card.

'I agree. Myhtran Judge prevents you from activating any of Percival's abilities.'

'What?'

'Pathetic, you are no match for us.' Said Elico. The six golden rods on his back began glowing, causing the six golden plates pinning Percival down to explode.

Percival reverted to ball form and landed on the river shore.

'Percival!' cried Ace. He jumped down from the top of the cotton ball tree and picked up his partner. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' Replied Percival.

'Impressive, you barely have any points left in your life gauge and yet you continue to resist. Why don't you just lay down and accept defeat?'

'Because I made a promise, the moment I found out the truth about the Bakugan!'

* * *

_'I can't believe it. You actually beat me. I've never lost before.' Said Ace. He lay on the ground, panting hard after suffering his first defeat to Mira._

_Mira walked up to him and held out her hand. 'Welcome to the Resistance, Ace.'_

_Ace sat up and smacked her hand away. 'I never said I'd join your little team!'_

_'That's ok. I've already decided for you.' Mira reached into her pocket and pulled out a Darkus Bakugan and tossed it to Ace._

_He easily caught and held it in his hand._

_'Ace, meet Darkus Percival, he'll be your partner from now on.'_

_'My partner?' Ace looked down at the Bakugan in his hand. To his amazement it opened up, it opened by itself._

_'You battle with courage, Ace. I admire that. I look forward to battling along side you.' Said the Bakugan._

_'No way! A talking Bakugan! Is this some kind of joke?'_

_'Good, you can hear him too. Only those willing to listen can hear the Bakugan speak.'_

_'I still don't understand.'_

_'The Vestals aren't aware that the Bakugan are living, intelligent creatures. They just think that Bakugan are toys to be played with. But they're not and they deserve their freedom!'_

_'So that's what this team of yours is for?'_

_'Yes, Mira is the only Vestal so far to see us for what we really are.' Said Percival._

_'It's those Dimension Controllers that keep us trapped in our ball forms.' Said Wilda, opening up on Mira's shoulder._

_'Yours talks too?'_

_'Yes, this is Subterra Wilda. He's my partner. So would you join my team and help me free the Bakugan?'_

_Ace thought for a moment before answering. 'I've never been one to battle with people, but if an entire species is being used as toys, I won't stand by and just watch.'_

_'I'll take that as a yes.__ Welcome to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, Ace.'_

* * *

'I promised I would fight to free the Bakugan. And nothing is going to stop me!'

'How adorable. But I'm afraid that will only get you so far. Gate card set! Elico stand!'

'All right Percival, enough fooling around, we have to win this!'

'Right!'

'Percival stand! Ability Activate! Darkus Thunder!' Black clouds covered the sky again. Percival raised his hand into the sky as purple bolts of lightning rained were attracted to his horns. The lightning then went to his finger as he redirected it to Elico.

'Nice try. Let's see how you handle this! Ability Activate! Trick World.' The area inverted so that the river was now in the sky. Ace watched his gauntlet as Percival's power level went all the way to 100.

'What? How can that be?' cried Ace.

'I hope you know how to swim, boy.' Said Elico.

Water from the river poured down on top of Ace and Percival.

'Ace!' cried Percival. He struggled to breath under the water and returned to ball form.

Ace tried to resist the current but it was too strong for him to overcome. Images of Mira flashed in his head as he lost consciousness.

'Well that takes care of that.' Said Mylene, watching as her opponent was engulfed by water.

* * *

Marucho opened his eyes and found himself in a desert filled with sand.

'Huh? Where am I?' he asked himself. 'The last thing I remember was going to that light to save Dan. But where is he?'

'Doesn't look like he's here.' Said Elfin.

'Shun was right, it was a trap! I should've listened to him!'

Marucho began walking through the desert, all while trying to bear the suns and his undying thirst.

'You know, it's time like this where I love being an Aquos Bakugan!'

'How so?'

'We know how to handle the heat. I keep my parasol with me all the time for such occasions, it really helps keep the sun off my skin.'

'Well too bad I forgot my parasol at home…'

'Well if you're that thirsty, I can help.' Elfin jumped in front of his face and began spraying water.

Unfortunately she kept spraying it all over the place and Marucho didn't get a single drop.

'My water…'

'Sorry, but you snooze, you lose.'

'What? You're the one who was spraying it all over the place!'

'Well its your fault we're stuck here in the first place!'

'If you're so smart, why didn't you tell me it was a trap.'

'Well Shun was already warning you, but you wouldn't listen!'

'I don't know why I ever chose you as my partner!' said Marucho.

'Hm, well when we get back, I'm going to find a new partner!' said Elfin.

'Fine! I don't even care if you apologize!'

'Hey look over there!' cried Elfin. Off in the distance was a little oasis. 'Water, here I come!'

'Wait, Elfin!'

'I'm not letting you hold me back. Hey, what?' When Elfin got close to the oasis, it vanished.

'I'm sorry Elfin, it was just a mirage. It's a trick the desert plays on you when you're hot and thirsty.'

'Well it's a dirty trick. I want to go home!' Elfin began flying off.

'Elfin wait!' Marucho followed her and noticed she was getting sloppy. He held out his hands and she fell in. Marucho suddenly stopped running, seeing that he stood at the edge of a giant desert crater.

He lost his balance and slid into the centre and began sinking. 'Oh no, I think this is quick sand.'

Elfin began pulling Marucho by his finger. 'Don't worry Marucho. I'll get you out!' Unfortunately, Marucho was too heavy for her.

'Its not use, save yourself Elfin!'

'No I won't leave you!' Elfin jumped into Marucho's arms. 'It's my fault you're in this mess, Marucho. I won't let you go alone!'

'This is it, Elfin. I'm sorry Dan.' Marucho held Elfin close and shut his eyes. 'No, I won't let it end like this.' Marucho began climbing out of the crater.

'That's the spirit Marucho! Marucho! Marucho!'

All of a sudden a rope was thrown down right in front of Marucho. 'We're saved!' Marucho grabbed the rope and began climbing out. When he reached the top, he saw his rescuer.

'Volt? You saved us?'

'You're wasting time, get climbing.'

Marucho obeyed and climbed out of the pit. He was on his knees panting hard.

'For a little squirt, you're pretty tough.'

'I don't understand, we're enemies. Why are you helping me?'

'One reason: the desert is no end for a true warrior and you've proven to be a worthy opponent.' Volt held out Brontes in his hand. 'A brawlers fate is decided in battle.'

'Ok then, I accept your challenge.'

'Gauntlet Power Strike!'

'_Gate card set_! Brontes stand!'

'Elfin stand!'

'Oh its soo hot, can't we battle somewhere cooler?'

'If you're hot, then I cool you down forever!'

'_Ability Activate_! **Jeel Frontier**!'

Brontes shot two golden rings at Elfin.

'Huh? Nothing happened.' Trees and a pool appeared ad Elfin just went berserk. 'Oh its so beautiful! That waters' great!' She said, jumping into the pool. 'Marucho, come on in.'

'Elfin? What are you doing?'

'Don't bother, she's gone to her happy place now and she can't use any abilities.'

'Well, as they say, always swim with a buddy. Bakugan Trap Aquos Tripod Epsilon!' A giant blue frog with brown and yellow marking landed on his belly. He held a green leaf with a snail on it.

'You're Tripod Epsilon?'

The frog turned and nodded.

'Right then, _Ability Activate_! **Cool Snail**!' The snail began glowing blue as did Brontes.

'Hey, that little twerp is blocking my abilities.' Said Brontes.

'Now _Haos Ability Activate_! **Diamond Snail**!'

'Huh? Where did that water go? Why is it so hot? Ahh!' cried Elfin as the sand burned her tummy.

'You blocked Brontes' ability!' cried Volt.

'That's not all, _Subterra Ability Activate_! **Canyon Snail**.' Rock appeared from the ground and trapped Brontes.

'_Ability Activate_! **Darkus Howl Trigger**.' Brontes freed himself from the earth cage and fired purple circles at Epsilon, returning him to his pyramid form at Marucho's feet.

'So long as this ability is activated, Brontes can use Darkus abilities.' Said Volt.

'Oh yeah? Well, Elfin can use abilities for different attributes too!' Elfin switched to her Ventus attribute.

'_Ability Activate_! **Wind Mercury**!' Elfin's frog head shot green pellets at Brontes.

'_Gate card open_! **Haos Reactor!** _Ability Activate!_ **Luny Magical**!' Brontes fired more golden circles, turning Elfin back into a ball.

'Oh I can't take this anymore, put me back in!'

'Sure thing! _Gate card set_! Elfin stand!'

'Brontes stand!'

'_Gate card open_, **Aquos reactor**! _Ability Activate_! **Subterra Reaction**!'

Brontes began turning brown. 'Volt, what's happening?'

'This ability turns changes Brontes to a Subterra attribute! So you can't activate any of your Haos and Darkus abilities.' Said Marucho.

'Good job Marucho!'

'Now, _Ability Activate_! **Shooting Star Dust**!' Elfin swiftly delivered several punches to Brontes, knocking him over and turning him back to ball form.

'Not bad kid, you're better than I expected.' Said Volt. '_Gate card set_! Brontes stand!'

'Elfin stand!'

'I'm not done yet, Cyber Bakugan Trap Dynamo stand!' Volt threw a hexagon shaped trap into the air and a large spider like creature appeared.

'First mechanical Bakugan, not cyber Bakugan trap? What's with these Vexos and cyber space?' cried Marucho.

'Why don't I show you? Brontes combine with Dynamo to form Drone Spider!'

Dynamo's head sunk down to its body while Brontes' legs folded back. Brontes' knees attached with Dynamo's body.

Dynamo's legs began spinning, digging a crater in the sand causing him and Brontes to disappear.

'Huh? Where did they go?' cried Elfin.

'Oh I wouldn't worry too much, they're very close.' Said Volt. '_Ability Activate_! **Desert Python**!'

Brontes suddenly burst from the sand in front of Elfin and fired a golden ring at her.

Elfin began running, but the ring just followed her.

'Oh no! The power level is so high, I've got to get another Bakugan out there. Go Tripod Epsilon, go help her out!'

'The giant frog croaked as it entered the battle field. '_Subterra Ability Activate_! **Desert Fury**!' Tripod Epsilon's eyes began glowing as they scanned the sand.

'There you are!' cried Marucho, seeing Dynamo Brontes concealed in the sand.

'Well in that case, no more hiding.' Said Brontes, emerging from the sand.

'Ha, now that I can see you, I can beat you! Attribute change: Darkus!' Elfin changed from blue to black and purple.

She kicked the ring, shattering it and jumped into the air to kick Brontes.

'Too slow!' Brontes separated from Dynamo, easily dodging Elfin's kick.

'_Ability Activate!_ **Gillan Cords**!' Dynamo fired bullets at Tripod Epsilon, turning him back into a pyramid.

'Oh no, Tripod Epsilon!' cried Elfin.

'Maybe this will even the playing field. _Ability Activate_! **Moon Rainbow**!'

'Oh yeah, can you feel my Darkus power growing stronger?'

'Nice try, but that will just help increase our Darkus power.' Said Volt.

'Oh no, I forget about that!'

'_Ability Activate_! **Aurora Dimension**!' Aurora lights appeared in the sky and blocked out the moon Elfin had summoned.

'There's no running now.' Said Brontes.

He raised his hand and the lights descended onto Elfin.

'Elfin, hang on!' cried Marucho.

'Ah, I can't!' Elfin was quickly turned back into ball form.

'No, Elfin.' Marucho started feeling a little faint. 'I'm sorry…Dan.' Marucho collapsed onto the sand as Elfin landed next to him.

Volt walked up to the fallen Marucho with Brontes on his shoulder. 'I'm a little disappointed. I thought the little pipsqueak could put up a fight, but I guess I was wrong.' Said Brontes.

'Well at least we can use this one as bait for the last two.' Said Volt.

'And then it will be the end of the Resistance.' Laughed Brontes. **(If this sounds confusing that Mylene doesn't know Arri or Rin because Volt or Lync never told her. Nor Mylene have met Rin or Arri. Sorry if that was confusing.)**

* * *

**SHUN'S POV**

Arri didn't know how to drive the tank and without Ace, Baron or Mira here, we would have to take the long way to Beta City. I wasn't sure how far away Beta was from where we were, but I figured we should bring some food and water, just in case.

Dan, Baron and Mira are stuck on Earth. Ace and Marucho fell into a trap, which left me and Arri on our own. Since we haven't actually been together that much, I couldn't say we were friends.

'So tell me what Vestal is like.' I asked.

'Well, it's nothing too great, there's lots of buildings and people.'

'Maybe you could show me around some time.'

'What about Earth, what's your home like?'

'Well it's kinda like Vestal, but our technology isn't as advanced as yours. We have a lot of buildings too, but less than what you said.'

'I bet Earth is really cool.'

'It is.'

'I wish I could go there and see for myself.'

'I'll take you.'

'Huh?'

'When this is all over, I bet you Rin and I will show you around Earth. If, we ever go there'.

'I'd like that.'

'Howdy, partner.' Said a voice.

I looked in the direction from where I heard the voice and saw Shadow Prove standing on the balcony of one of the buildings dressed as a cowboys overtop his Vexos clothes.

'We don't like strangers around these parts.'

'Really? Is that so?' I retorted.

'Beta City is my turf and we don't like trespassers. So if I were you, I'd turn around or you could stay and I could teach you some manners, Vexos style.' Laughed Shadow, sticking out his tongue.

'Sorry Shadow, but I don't have time to waste with you. We have to save the Bakugan and I have to rescue my old partner.' I said remembering my old friend Skyress. 'So if I were you, I'd let us pass.'

'Ha, sorry but because you're going after the controller, I can't let you pass. So you think you can take me on?' asked Shadow, jumping from the balcony, tearing off his cowboy disguise.

'Maybe not, but it's time for me to find out.' I dropped the bag I was carrying and tore of my green cloak, readying my Gauntlet. 'Let's go!'

'Gauntlet Power Strike!'

'_Gate card set_.' Said Shadow throwing down his gate card. 'That old partner you wanted to rescue? That wouldn't happen to be Ventus Storm Skyress would it, because Prince Hydron turned her into a shiny statue for his collection.'

'What?' I asked, his eyes widening in shock. Skyress…a statue?

'Nevermind…Just be prepared for Shadow Prove! Bakugan Stand! Meet Darkus Mechanical Hydranoid.' A large dark blue and black three-headed dragon stood. He had 3 pairs of wings and a spiky chest plate protecting his body.

'Hydranoid? It can't be.'

'Who's that?' asked Arri.

'Back on Earth we have a friend named Alice who lives in Russia. Hydranoid is her partner. Hydranoid, it's me Shun. Don't you remember me?' I ran up to Hydranoid, trying to get his attention.

Hydranoid did nothing but roar. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

'Shun, maybe I can talk to him.' Said Ingram.

'Give it a shot. Ventus Ingram Stand!' A green light shot up into the sky as Ingram descended from the clouds.

'Prepare yourself to face me.' Said Ingram.

'Let's get started. _Ability Activate_! **Chaos Leap Sting**!' shouted Shadow.

Little wires with small jaws at the end appeared from the tip of Hydranoid's wings and began shooting lasers at Ingram. He managed to dodge them and switched into High Mobility Mode.

'Don't worry Ingram, I got your back. _Ability Activate!_ **Shadow Echo**!' Ingram stopped flying and landed on the ground, sinking into it and disappearing. He reemerged in front of Hydranoid.

'Those long range lasers of your aren't very useful up close are they?' said Ingram.

'Don't get cocky! _Ability Activate_! **Destroy Vanish**!' Hydranoid grabbed Ingram's fist, pulled him closer and held him against his chest. The spikes began rotating upward, scratching at Ingram and slowly lowering his power level.

'Don't worry Ingram, help is on the way! Bakugan trap, Ventus Hylash!' I threw the cylinder trap into the air. '_Double Ability Activate_! T**hunder Power Glimmering Slash plus Shadow Split**.' Hylash slashed at Hydranoid with his claws, freeing Ingram who transformed to High Mobility Mode and split into two.

'I'm not letting you get away! _Ability Activate_! **Chaos Leap Sting**!'

Laser began shooting into the sky once again. Ingram and his clone remained elusive, but Hylash was not so lucky and was shot out of the sky.

'Sorry Hylash, but we're far from over. _Ability Activate!_ **Wind Power Soaring Strike Shot!**' Ingram, covered with green flames flew towards Hydranoid. Hydranoid braced himself for the attack, but Ingram passed right through him.

'What? Where did it go?' cried Shadow.

'You might want to have your eyes checked, Shadow.' I said.

From behind Hydranoid flew the real Ingram. Before Hydranoid could turn around, Ingram struck Hydranoid, tearing off the skin on one of his heads.

'Shun look!' cried Arri.

'I see it. What is that?'

'It looks like metal.'

'Hydranoid…what did they do to you?'

'No need to get distracted Shun. _Ability_ _Activate_! **Death Trident**!' Three orbs of purple light appeared from Hydranoid's mouth as he fired them at Ingram. Ingram had no chance to dodge such a powerful attack and was easily shot down.

'I'm sorry Shun. I've failed you. But that isn't…' started Ingram.

'I know. That may look like Hydranoid, but it's not. Gate Card Set.'

'Ventus Thunderbird stand!'

I looked over to Arri, not having expected her to join in.

'Arri? What are you doing?'

'Hydranoid's too tough to take down on your own. I have to help.' Replied Arri.

'_Ability Activate_! Breezwave!' A large ball of wind formed between Thunderbird's wings. I couldn't help but feel it getting stronger and stronger. Thunderbird shot the ball towards Hydranoid, engulfing him in a green tornado.

The black rubber rotted away revealing a black, grey and light purple mechanical Bakugan with three heads and tails.

'I should've known: a mechanical Bakugan. Just like that one from Alpha City' I said. It made sense now: why Hydranoid didn't speak, why he didn't recognize me. It was because it wasn't Hydranoid at all!

'Those machines are abominations to us Bakugan, especially this impersonator.' Said Thunderbird.

'This is my mechanical Bakugan Hades, made from the DNA of Hydranoid to ensure it doesn't have any weaknesses like Lync's pathetic Altair.' Said Shadow.

'It can't beat the real thing. I'll take it down piece by piece.'

'Maybe. But who's gonna protect you're girlfriend? _Double Ability Activate!_ **Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail**!' Laser shot from Hades' tail and orbs of purple energy shot from its mouth at Thunderbird. Thunderbird tried to shield the attacks with his arms and wings, but it was too much and he reverted to his ball form.

The force of the collision sent Arri skidding arcross the ground.

'Arri!' I ran towards her, helping her up. 'Are you okay?' I put my hands on her shoulders and helped her up.

'Yeah I'm fine.' She said.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to get involved.'

'What do you mean?'

'I told you. You shouldn't been involved.'

'What do you mean?'

* * *

**(I didn't want to make it to long, so I stopped it there. Please comment! If you think this is a copy, I might agree with you. Don't blame me! I might not have read most stories!)**

**ME: PHEWW... NOW THAT'S DONE WITH! HEY! WHERE IS EVERYONE?**

**LYNC: THEY ALL WENT TO A PARTY...**

**ME: COOL! A PARTY! WAIT... WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**LYNC: THEY DIDN'T INVITE ME!**

**ME: NO SURPRISE WHATSOEVER...**

**LYNC: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**ME: ... NOTHING... DO YOU LIKE WHAT I WROTE SO FAR?**

**LYNC: WHY IS EVERYONE IS ALWAYS INSULTING ME?!**

**ME: BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOSER.**

**LYNC: AM NOT!**

**ME: ARE TOO!**

**LYNC: AM NOT!**

**ME: ARE TOO!**

**ME: WELL THAT SETTLES IT; LYNC IS A LOSER**

**LYNC: ARE NOT!**

* * *

**Next: Shun's Showdown Part 2!**


	4. Shun's Showdown and Realisations

**ME: WESTERN SHOWDOWN PART 2!**

**ARRI: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WESTERN SHOWDOWN? SHUN AND I WEREN'T DRESSED AS COWBOYS!**

**ME: YEAH... BUT SHADOW WAS!**

**SHUN: AND HE LOOKED LIKE A MUPPET!**

**ARRI: WHAT'S A MUPPET?**

**SHUN: I'LL EXPLAIN LATER.**

**MIRA: YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN ABOUT US THAT MUCH. I HAD TO CHASE GUS ALL AROUND THE FOREST!**

**ME: GEEZ MIRA, CHILL. WAIT YOU TURN.**

**ACE: I JUST GOT BEATEN BY MYLENE!**

**ME: NO SURPRISE.**

**ACE: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU.**

**ME: NOTHING... MUCH.**

**RIN: I'M JUST LEFT CLUELESS WITH LYNC'S ECHO IN MY MIND. **

**MARUCHO: HOLLY. JACKS DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, SHE DOES OWN ARRI, RIN, THUNDERBIRD, MORGANNA, MERACLEUS AND WOLFFANG!**

**ME: GEEZ. THAT WAS ACTUALLY IMPRESSIVE.**

**MARUCHO: I'M MARUCHO MARAKURA. AM I NOT IMPRESSIVE?**

**BARON: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Shun's POV:**

'Shun, what do you mean?' Said Arri beside me.

'You're still to inexperienced.' I grabbed Ingram off my shoulder. 'Ingram stand, and Bakugan Trap Hylash!'

'Well now I think it's time for me to test out my new trap. Mechanical Bakugan Trap Fortress.' Shouted Shadow, throwing a black and purple cube into the air.

'Oh man. With that Bakugan trap, they're nearly twice as powerful now.' I checked the Gauntlet and Hades and Fortress' power was nearly double Ingram and Hylash's. 'Ingram, Hylash, we have to pull it together.'

'Go! Bakugan Trap Meracleus!'

'What are you doing?!' I stared at her. She just joined the Resistance, how was she going to cope with battling Shadow?

'What does it look like? I'm helping you!'

'Ability Activate! Photon Rain!' Each of the rifles on Fortress's arms fired a purple beam up into the sky. Seconds later, the same beams rained down from above.

'Gate card open! Ventus Reactor!' It still wasn't enough. I was hoping it would give Ingram and Hylash the necessary boost in power to deflect Fortress' attack. I had to do something else.

'Ability Activate! Armored Megadome!' Ingram used his wings as a shield to try and protect Hylash, but it stood no chance against the storm of lasers.

'It's no use, the power level is still too low.' I watched as Ingram crashed into the ground as he and Hylash returned to ball form and landed at my feet.

'It's so cute that you care about your Bakugan and girlfriend. Gate Card set! Hades stand! Well let's see you turn this battle around.' Laughed Shadow.

'Girlfriend!' Screamed Arri. I covered my ears of cause of an ear ache. 'Look you insolent little clown, if you think I'm Shun's girlfriend you need your eyes check you ''dude in tights''!' I came back to reality.

_'I'm down to one ability card. And if Shadow's cards are stronger, I'll need a miracle. And that'll be it for what's left of the Resistance.'_

'Shun, what's wrong?' asked Ingram.

'If you won't make your move, I'll just go again! Fortress stand!'

'I'm sorry Ingram, I can't play you. I almost lost Skyress in a battle like this. I won't take that risk again.'

I remembered that day that Marucho, Runo, Julie and I purposely lost to Masquerade so he could send us to the Doom Dimension to find Dan. Once we did, the Six Ancient Warriors separated us for a test.

When I woke up, I was in an abandoned town. A little girl came up to me and wanted to play with me. We played shadow tag, kick the can, and then she wanted to play Bakugan. And I started realizing she was just like my mom, Shiori.

I was winning, but then she played Oberus, and victory seemed farther away.

* * *

_Oberus had Skyress in her tight grip, keeping her from flying anywhere._

_'Ability Activate! …' said little Shiori._

_Oberus' mouth opened and she spewed green flames all over Skyress._

_'Skyress!' I cried out._

_'It's ok, Shun.' I could hear Shiori talking, but she didn't sound like a little girl, she sounded like my mom._

_'Everything's all right, Shun. Stay with me, here. And we can play together and be with each other forever.'_

_I was suddenly on a beach with my mother. She turned and opened her arms to me. I began walking to her. Maybe staying here with mom wasn't such a bad idea…_

_'SHUN!'_

_I instantly snapped out of my daydream and saw Skyress trying to stand from within the green fire._

_'You can't stay here Shun. However similar they are, this little girl is not your mother. You have friends waiting for you! They need you Shun, and you can't help them if you stay here!' Skyress let out another cry and fell back down._

_I stared at the fallen bird._

_No! This was all my fault! I was so distracted and enticed by this dream world that I couldn't even save my partner._

_'I'm so sorry Skyress. This is all my fault. SKYRESS!'_

* * *

_Shun ran out onto the balcony of the building. 'SKYRESS!' He could see Hairadee's Ice Cage still around the building._

_A green feather fluttered down from the sky. He looked up and saw Skyress' tail feathers hanging off the roof._

_He jumped up onto the roof and ran over to Skyress' head. 'Skyress? Skyress! Wake up! Please! You have to wake up.'_

_When he heard to reply, tears welled up in his eyes. 'Skyress…It's all my fault, just like when we fought Oberus…except, this time, I don't think there's any hope.'_

_Shun lay his head on Skyress' and let the tears flow from his eyes._

* * *

Sure, I won the battle and passed the test in the end, thanks to Skyress' evolution, but I thought I lost her for good. And Hairadee did a number on her but she still pulled through thanks to Harpus and Tentaclear. And that was something I never wanted to experience ever again, not since mom died.

'Shun listen to me. Think of me as your shadow, Shun.'

'But you don't understand.'

'Yes, I do. I am your shadow. I will always be with you, by your side. Never forget that.'

I was stunned by Ingram's words. 'You're right Ingram. Let's go. Ingram stand!'

'I am ready for battle Shun.' Said Ingram, taking his battle stance.

'I'll also throw in Bakugan trap Hylash.'

'So you finally worked up the nerve to fight me?' cackled Shadow.

'That's right. And I'm betting it all on this final card. Ability Activate! Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot! Go for it Ingram!'

'That's more like it! Ability Activate! Photon Mars.' Fortress locked himself into the ground, firing nearly twice as many lasers as before against Ingram and Hylash's attack. Ingram and Hylash tried hard to evade and continue their attack, but Fortress was too powerful.

'Now to finish the job. Ability Activate! Photon Trident!' Hades fired purple energy orbs at Ingram and Hylash, turning them back into ball form.

I could feel the force of the impact send me flying. I landed on the ground with a hard thud. I tried to sit up, but only managed to get up on my arms. I saw Arri thrown on the floor next to me. Meracleus and Thunderbird turned back into their form and landed next to her.

I could hear Shadow walking over to us. 'Well that was certainly fun! Too bad you lost!' Shadow went on laughing at the end of his sentence.

I felt drained of energy and my eyelids got heavy.

_'Sorry Ingram, sorry guys, sorry. I wasn't strong enough.'_

I fell to the ground next to Arri as I felt black cover my vision.

* * *

**On Earth, Marucho's house:**

**RIN'S POV**

I woke up with a start.  
'What is wrong Rin?' Morganna asked me.

'I just had a nightmare. Arri and Shun were in danger of some kind.'  
'I think you should get some sleep.' I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. 'You're right,' I slid into the covers.

_But I have I bad feeling about them._

))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

'So Runo.' I started. 'Yes?'

'Are you really Dan's girlfriend?' Runo blushed furiously. We were on the way to Runo's café for lunch. 'S-so. How did you tumble in New Vestroia?' I decided to tell her the true story.

**-Flashback-**

I stared around me. Everything was white. 'Glad you could come.' Said a voice. I turned around to see something. It looked half Bakugan and half human.  
'W-who are you?' I stuttered. 'I am Exedra.' The Human/Bakugan introduced himself.

'Do you know who are your parents?' The question took me aback. I had never thought of who my parents were. I was alone, left to survive on my own. I clench my fists. 'No.'

'You were separated.' Exedra announced. 'When we Bakugan came to your world, there was a huge explosion. It damaged your brain and made you forget your friends and your family.' _Family_. It echoed in my mind. _Do I really have a family?_

'Some people remember you, some have just moved on. You have a mother and a father, also you have a twin brother.'  
'Brother?' Slipped out of my mouth.

'Indeed you have. His brain is still functioning while he forgot you. Your parents were able to remember you, but your brother was not so fortunate.'

-0-

After he disappeared, the whole world went to reality. 'Riley. Earth to Riley. Are you okay?' I found my friend, Shay Ryan, waving his hands in front of my face.  
'For the last time Shay, It's Rin! I changed my name!' Shay grinned.

'Do you have you have to be way older to change your name, **Riley** Black?' I found myself lying on the floor in the local park.

'Why you little—' But then Shay cut me off. 'Remember our project,' I looked at him completely clueless. 'Remember were working on a portal to New Vestroia. Geez! And I thought you were the smart one!' He replied sarcastically.

-0-

'It's ready!' Pronounced Shay.

'Okay, Mr Albert Einstein! Sooooo... Who's the test subject?' Shay Ryan stared at me.

'Oh No! No way in hell!' It took 17 minutes and a few seconds until I gave in to Shay's crazy invention. I saw a blinding light but then added; 'If I get killed, I'm gonna kill you!' I ran into the portal.

Then I opened my eyes. Where the forest had been, a bare landscape. I looked in many direction but everywhere was plain.

'Rocks, boulders, earth, sand, more sand, more rocks.' I grumbled whilst walking in circles.

'You know, this place used to be more than destroyed land.' Said a feminine voice. I looked behind me, but nothing was there.

'Down here,' I looked down to see a purple bakugan on a large boulder. 'My name is Darkus Morganna the dark witch.'

'Hi,' my voice feebly said. 'I'm Rin.'

'Before the Vestals came here, it was quite a beautiful place.' Carried on Morganna.

'Vestals?' My confidence to speak came back.

'Yes, Vestals.' She said. 'They were overpopulated they expanded here, to New Vestroia.' I stared around again.

'This is New Vestroia? Where bakugan live and stuff?' I asked curiously. If the bakugan lived here, what a life it would be.

'Yes. There was life before the Vexos came and sucked it up.'

'Vexos?' Questions began blooming inside my head.

'The Vexos are the best brawlers in Vestal. They serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld. The people who wanted us imprisoned.' I could see she was getting angry so I changed the subject a bit.

'Do you want to be my partner?' I asked hopefully.

That seemed to brighten her mood. I was happy when she agreed.

'One things for sure, you need a gauntlet to brawl in New Vestroia.'

I turned around to see a red-headed girl with purple, sparkling eyes and a small green ball on her shoulder.

'A gauntlet?'

'Yeah, a gauntlet. Are all of you humans all clueless and stupid as this?'

'Who are you calling stupid?!' Morganna stood up for me, (or rather floated?)

'What is a gauntlet anyway?' I saw something weird on her left arm.

This is a gauntlet.' She showed her ''Gauntlet''. Then, she threw me a black and purple gauntlet. Fortunately, I caught it. I wasn't in the schools baseball team for nothing.

'First, you upload this card,' she held a card that had a green orb in the middle. And slotted it through the card holder which glowed when it was inserted. 'And that is how you activate the freeze field.' Red-Head smirked an evil smile. I wasn't frightened at all. School bullies were like that. 'Now, let's see what you're made of.'

I repeated her with the card strategy. 'B-but I haven't played bakugan in 4 years!' I protested.

'Too bad, for a chicken.' She added.

My anger started to rise. 'Who are you calling chicken Vestal?' I said through gritted teeth.

'Here's the deal,' Said miss insult. 'You lose, leave this planet before me and Thunderbird make you sorry that you came.' She was going to say something else, but I had an urge to interrupt.

'If I win, what's in it for me?'

'You win, and I will be your loyal companion in the bakugan tournament.' Before I could think about anything she added. 'The tournament is where loads of brawlers come and battle to see who is the best. And in the finales, the pair or person gets to battle Lync and Volt, the **Vexos**.'

'Put me in Rin! If Vexos are involved in it I'm definitely in!' I had almost forgot that Morganna was still there.

'See we agree!' Where her bakugan was on her shoulder, it was now between her two fingers. 'Gatecrd set!' Red-Head threw down a Ventus gatecard sending a green vibration across the landing.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!' 'Leave before we make you sorry!' Said a male, eight-winged bird with piercing amber eyes screeched.

'Prepare to get your butts kicked, gatecard set!' I threw down my purple gatecard.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Morganna!'

_Battle Comencing; (_said my gauntlet)

_Morganna: 800gs_

_Thunderbird:650gs_

_'_How did you get that much power?!' Shouted Red-Head from across the field.

I decided not to say anything.

_'Ability card set_, I heard her gauntlet said. She slotted her card in, did a fist-pump into the air, and brought it back down saying; '_Ability Activate!_ **Green Wind Storm!'**

Morganna was lauched in the air by a tornado sky-high. She landed with a thump. I gritted my teeth.

**_That_**

**_is_**

**_it._**

I pulled out a random card. '_Ability Activate!_ **Shadow Shock**!' Thunderbird's power started to go down slowly. A massive grin swept across my face.

'_Ability Activate_! **Emerald Star**!' An emerald star shone in the sky above next to the sun.

Thunderbirds power stopped decreasing leaving him at 500gs. And Morganna's power suddenly decreased slowly. Then from the star it stroke Morganna with a green tornado.

'_Power exchange complete_;' said her gauntlet.

'Emerald Star is a special ability that can only be used in a one to one battle,' said the girl simply. 'It decreases the opponents Gs and changes their Gs.'

I bit my lip. She had the advantage and Morganna's power was now at 400gs and lowering. _Morganna_, I thought. _Where have I heard that name before_?

That's when it struck me. 4 years ago, ( with the help of Shay Ryan,) I learned about a powerful shapeshifter bakugan called Darkus Morganna. I learned everything about her including her abilities, gatecards and weaknesses.

I thought a little bit. '_Gatecard open_! **Dark Aura**!' Thunderbird turned back into a ball. Red-Head picked up her bakugan. As I caught Morganna, I heard my gauntlet say; _battle terminated._

'Battle terminated?' Then I saw my opponent walk up to me. 'I can see that you are a strong brawler,' she held out a hand. 'And would you be honoured to be my partner in the tornement?'

I took her hand. 'Yeah. But one question, what's your name?'

The girl smiled. 'My name is Arri Simmons.'

'My name is Rin Black.' I introduced myself.

-Flashback Ended-

'So you haven't visited your friend in 2 months?' Runo asked. 'Yeah.' replied.

'And you seriously have a mystery brother?' I nodded. 'Yeah, really.'

'Cool!' Her expression faded. 'Do Dan and the others know about this?'  
I shook my head. 'The story I told them was a fake, I thought you'd understand better than them.'

)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

I grinned as Mira tried and failed to be a waitress. Don't turn at me, her 'fan boys' suggested it. When we were done we thanked Runo for the lunch and headed off to Dan's house. For some reason, Baron turned super hyper... Like he wasn't already but, today he was double hyper than his usual hyper. And believe me, he was very hyper.

We arrived at Dan's house. It was a typical old house. Well, heroes gotta start from somewhere.

When I walked inside I saw a young women who looked a lot like Dan. 'Dan!' She started to reach out to him but caught Baron.

'Hi! You must be Dan's mum!' Dan fell into the red, stained carpet.

Mrs. Kuso broke free from Baron and said, 'I didn't know how many friends you were going to bring, so I made all your favourites.' She led us to the kitchen. There were tons of food on the table. I saw Dan's mouth watering. I kicked him in the shins. 'You're gonna ruin your mom's carpet, Dan.'

* * *

**DAN'S POV**

What's up with Rin? I had to ask that to get it out of my system. After the snack I found Rin raiding my Mom's gear ( I mean stuff.)  
'Rin! What are you doing in my Mom's room?!' She turned with a old book in her hand.  
'What is this thing?' She flipped through the antique pages. Suddenly my anger and confusion changed. Well, the confused bit stayed of course.

I dropped onto my mom's bed along with Rin. 'I think it's my family album. What's in it?' I saw my picture under my Mom and Dad's picture. But for some reason, there was another picture linked on mine. It looked exactly like Rin! I turned to see that Rin's eyes had widened. Unexpectedly Rin stormed out of the room and out of the house.

I scanned the name of the look-alike Rin in the photo. It said ''Riley Kuso/Black'' under the picture. Black! There was something weird going on here.

Possessing the proof in my hands I ran down the stairs to see Mira and Baron's worried faces.  
'Master Dan,' Baron stared at me. 'Rin just stormed out saying she needed space? So I just stepped away from her.' I could have known Baron would get the wrong idea of needing space. But what does that have to do with anything? I hate being clueless.

Drago popped onto my shoulder. 'Daniel?' I guess he was as clueless as I am.  
'Mira, Baron I would appreciate if you would stay here. I need to go somewhere.' I grabbed Drago and clutched him in my hands before sprinting out of the door.

* * *

'H-Hey... Runo!' I panted all the way to her café.  
'Yes Dan?' She was wearing her work apron. Her smile warmed my heart. _Wait, snap out of it Dan! Remember what you came here for! _

'I saw you talk to Rin about bit, did she tell you anything personal or something?' Runo nodded. 'Well, she did tell me something that she didn't tell you.'

I heard the most weird thing ever as Runo finished the story. I put it together like a puzzle. Runo tilted her head sideways.  
'Why the questions?' I told her my side of the story. 'And she just ran out of the house.'

'I think that your her long lost brother!' Runo pointed her finger at me. I realised it then.  
'But where is the best place for Rin to be?'

'Maybe she's with her best friend. What's his name? Sh-Shane? Shauna?'

'Shauna! Her best friend's a boy Dan!'

* * *

Finito! Another chapter done! Please comment!


	5. Brotherly Love and A Day at the Fair!

**ME: THIS IS MY FIFTH CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY IT. SINCE THE RESISTANCE ISN'T HERE, I DECIDED TO INTERVIEW THE VEXOS.**

**LYNC: DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS?**

**ME: YES LYNC. SO LYNC, DO YOU NOTICE IN MY STORY THAT YOUR ALTAIR IS A PIECE JUNK. NO WONDER IT WAS A FIRST OPTION. **

***LYNC CLENCH HIS FISTS.* **

**ME: SO SPECTRA. WHY DO YOU AND HYDRON ALWAYS WANT THE LAST WORD?**

**SPECTRA: WELL... THAT STUCK UP PRINCE BRAT IS STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT EVERY TIME!... **

**HYDRON: THE BIRD OVER THERE IS STEALING MY BIG MOMENT!**

**SPECTRA: NO I DIDN'T, YOU DID!**

**HYDRON: NO! YOU DID!**

**SPECTRA: YOU DID!**

**HYDRON: YOU DID!**

**SPECTRA: NO YOU DID!**

**HYDRON: YOU DID!**

**SPECTRA: YOU DID, NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**HYDRON: NO FAIR!**

**MYLENE: IF ANYONE IS NOT GOING TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER I MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT.**

**LYNC: MY ALTAIR IS AWSOME!**

**ME: NO IT'S NOT!**

**SPECTRA: YOU STOLE MY MOMENT!**

**HYDRON: YOU STOLE MINE FIRST!**

**MYLENE: MAYBE VOLT AND GUS CAN DO IT.**

**GUS: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THAT YOUR BROTÉS IS LOST IN THE NEW VESTROIA WASTELANDS!**

**VOLT: OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

**MYLENE: I WONDER IF SHADOW'S AROUND.**

***MYLENE WALKED INTO SHADOW'S ROOM AND SAW HE WAS TALKING TO A VASE.***

**MYLENE: SINCE SHADOW'S TO STUPID, AND THE OTHERS ARE FIGHTING FOR NO OTHER REASON, HOLLY. JACKS DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN AND THANK GOD SHE DOESN'T. BUT SHE DOES OWN ARRI, RIN, SHAY RYAN, THUNDERBIRD, MORGANNA, MERACLEUS AND WOLFFANG. **

**MYLENE: AND THEY'RE STILL AT IT. AS HOLLY. JACKSON WOULD SAY IT, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. For all this time, my brother, family was there all along. I didn't know why I was running.  
**  
CRASH!**

_Great,_ said my head. _Do I have to crash into someone at a time like this?_  
But to my luck it was someone I knew. Black blurs and a cap covered my vision. I realized him. But he realized me first.

'Rin!' My old friend none other than Shay Ryan rubbed his head. 'How did you come back from New Vestroia?' I told him about the portal and Dan and Co. but not the Vexos or the Resistance part. Knowing Shay, he would be surrounding me by questions.

'Cool!' He replied quickly. 'I haven't seen you in a while.'

'Two months to be exact.' I high-fived him proudly.

'Wanna hang at my turf?' I beamed.

'Your place, or the basement?' Shay shugged. 'Basement I guess.' Shay's father had a huge basement where Shay and I used as a test lab. It was also the place where we built the transformation portal to New Vestroia. I also asked Shay about that. He said, 'It broke after you jumped in. I don't have any more money to buy new parts.'

Little did I know Dan was watching me.

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

Dan, seeing everything contacted Runo to tell her what he heard.  
'Roger.' She said over the phone.

Runo walked down the street over to Shay's house and somehow crossed over Shay and Rin walking.  
That's when Rin realised Runo was actually there.

'Runo! What you're doing here?' Runo raised one of her eyebrows. 'I could ask you the same question, Rin. I thought you left with Dan and the others.' Rin clenched her fists. Runo flinched a little. 'Rin.' But it was too late. She was already running. 'See ya tomorrow Shay!' Rin ran north and of course Runo followed leaving the last person clueless.

* * *

_This is all going to plan,_ Runo thought as she chased after the Darkus brawler.

'Rin! Wait!'

Rin stopped at her friends call.  
'Dan told me everything about the book and the brotherly thing,' Rin's eyes widened. 'He did?!'

'Yeah. Why are you so angry about it?'

* * *

**IN THE VEXOS HQ;**

**MYLENE'S POV**

'I can't believe that you didn't alert us that there was two other people that joined the Resistance!' Hydron complained. I swear I will one day get rid of the spoiled brat. But as he's the prince, I have to obey him.

'My prince. I was working with Professer Clay about those two.' Volt explained desperately. However, Shadow had to interrupted.

'I was prepared for just one emo ninja brawl. I had to deal with two! Luckily, I way to good to be beaten by two Ventus brawlers.'

_What a perve_. I sighed. _What a drama queen_. And he did act like a girl. Thankfully, before Shadow could complain or brag any more, Volt carried on.

'One is named Arri Simmons. She is a Ventus brawler and a Vestal. She sometimes goes by the name ''Phantom.'' I think Shadow had a bit of a time battling her.' Volt stared at Shadow.

'As I was saying, she is kind of strong. But I beat her because I'm great!' Hydron muttered something. 'I was aware of the other one.'

Volt smirked. 'The other is very interesting...'

* * *

**BACK ON EARTH;**

**NOBODY'S POV**

**-Flashback-**

A little girl sat on a wooden chair in an plain office. There were paintings on the walls of stern women dressed black. The door suddenly creaked open, and a stern lady like the ones in the portraits, walked in and sat in a rather large, handmade armchair. She leaned towards the infant girl, her chest pressing across the maroon desk.

'Listen kid.' She said the word ''kid'' with hatred. 'If we can't find you some owners by next week then you will no longer exist in this territory.' The girl shivered slightly. By owners she meant substitute parents before her real parents came. But little did the little girl know, they were never coming in the first place...

)))))))))))))((((((((((((

It was the day before the little girl was kicked out of her home. Her tenth birthday had arrive but as usual, nobody celebrated it. The small child stood and stared into the ceiling. I wish my family were here to celebrate my birthday. Oh well, I don't need to be kicked out, I'm leaving anyway. The girl packed her bag and climbed down the tall willow tree. _That's it. I'm free. And there's no turning back._

**-Flashback Ended-**

Runo stood there dumbstruck over the intense story. 'That's why you're upset. Because they didn't show up for your birthday?' Tears rolled down Rin's face.  
'N-no. It's because for some reason they would've remembered me. It broke me that Dan's Mom didn't recognized me since I was her long-lost daughter. It meant that I was forgotten...' Runo stared at the ground. _Feeling forgotten by her own family would hurt a lot._

* * *

Dan, witnessing the whole thing from a distance, felt a pang of guilt. After they talked for a while, Rin stood up. 'I think I'm gonna find Dan.' And Rin ran towards the main road. Runo, giving Dan a signal, walked back to the Café.

* * *

**The Kuso's house;**

**DAN'S POV**

'Master Dan! Your back!' Baron literately crashed on top of me. I peered up to see Mira's stern face.  
'What's wrong Dan?' Her hands were on her hips. I knew what was coming. Mira was going to torture me with questions.

'Sorry guys,' I pulled myself off the carpet. 'Do you know where my Mom is?' Baron suddenly shot up.  
'She was doing something called "Yoga." Suddenly someone burst inside.

'Honey! I'm home!' _Yeah,_ I sighed. _Same old Dad_. My Dad looked down at me and beamed. 'Daniel!' He started to hug me so tight I could barely breathe.  
'H-Hi Dad! Now could you let me GO!' He dropped me on the carpet and stared at Mira & Baron. 'And who may you be?' My dad frowned.

I heaved myself off the floor, straightened my back and turned. 'Dad, Mira and Baron. Mira, Baron, this is my dad.' Baron jumped like Julie suggesting on go to a shopping spree.

I remembered the task at hand. 'Ehh... Dad. Can I have a moment—'

'Daniel!' My mother's sweet demand ringed through the room. Appearing by the door my mom pulled me in for a hug.

_Oh man_, my inner thoughts groaned._ Not this._

'Hey mom, dad. Can I have a talk with you?' My parents grinned.

'Of course son. Fire away.' My parents were all ears. I smiled meekly.

'In private.'

* * *

Once alone, I stood firmly. 'Do you know some one called 'Riley Kuso?' My mom's eyebrows furrowed.  
'Yes. She's—' My mom cut off. She stared at dad at whispered, 'should we tell him?' I crossed my arms.

'Tell me what?' They stared at the ground. 'Daniel. You have a sister.'

I smiled. 'I know.'

'You what?!' My parent practically shouted. 'How?!'

'I found a brown book of my relations,' I saw their dumbstruck faces. 'Why didn't you tell me!?'

My mother was sobbing, my father looked ashamed. I sighed.  
'Just tell me one thing.' They both turned to face me.

'Yes?'

'Mom. Does any of the guests I bought in this house that look like this ''Riley''?' Her sobbing stopped.  
'Well. When you mention it. There was one girl that looked like her. Long, black hair, your eyes. Why?' I had all the information I needed. I told them the progress of this unravelling mystery.

When I finished, they were paralysed with shock. 'After all this time...' My mom stared at me.  
_Phase two._ The inner voice said, _let's get it done and over with._

'Also, I invited Rin over after she legged it.' My mom beamed at me when the door rang. 'Let's do it.'

I ran to answer the front door.  
'So. What up? I'm walking along when Drago floats along and tells me to arrive at your place. What gives?'

**-Flashback-**

**RIN'S POV**

I headed down the street. After the talk with Runo, I felt a lot better. Looking down the road, I sighed. Morganna suddenly popped onto my shoulder unexpectedly.

'Look!'

I turned to around to see a red object floating in mid-air. It looked a lot like,_ Drago?_

'Greetings, Rin.' Drago greeted.

Morganna, who particularly liked to join conversations, replied. 'Nice to see you, Dragonoid.'

'Dan said, can you dropped by at my house in half an hour?' I raised an eyebrow.

'What does _he_ want?' I said ''he'' with a lot of hatred and disgust.

'You'll see.'

**-Flashback Ended-**

**NOBODY'S POV**

'Rin!' Dan's mom embraced herself onto Rin. Dan's face suddenly grew into a big grin. Rin looked surprised and turned at Dan.

'D-Does that mean?' Dan put his hands on his hips. 'Yep. You're part of the family.' Rin looked like she was going to cry.

'Um. Master Dan?' The two teens turned at the door that Mira and Baron were peering through. 'What's going on?'

Rin and her new brother turned to them. 'It's a long story.'

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

I finally found the family I wanted. Dan said since we're stuck on Earth (Which I'm really happy to be back at,) we should lie back and have fun. Then I suggested the fair. Baron asked 'What is a fair?' Once he saw what it was he totally flipped. He said there were no fairs on Vestal.

A few minutes later Dan was talking to an ex-brawler who helped fight Naga and Hal G back in those days. After that, Mira and Julie wandered off somewhere. I would've followed them, but I got lost so I headed back the way I came.

* * *

**In the Vexos HQ;**

**Mylene's POV**

'Rin Black.' Volt, who was showing a little slideshow of this 'Rin Black girl'.  
'An Earthling like the kid with the Dragonoid. And the DNA analysis Dr. Clay and I have conducted, I seems that she and Dan Kuso could be related.' That really took me by surprise. This girl, is the child we been tracking down's sister? That was something new.

I saw Hydron thinking while curling his hair. _What a little insolent brat._ I told myself. _If someone overthrew him I would be glad._

'Mylene.' I turned at the sound of my name.  
'Yes my prince?' It really hurt to say that. He was so pathetic I could beat him at any brawl.

'I think instead of hurting them from the outside, let's start from the inside. I want you to capture this girl and force her to _join_ the Vexos.' I thought for a minute. Really?

'We do need another Darkus brawler to repair the failures that Shadow has made.' Said Volt. I had to agree with him.  
'Hey!' Cried that Darkus-brawler-of-nothing. 'I beat the redhead and the emo ninja. What more do you want from me?'

'Silence Shadow. I have made my decision. Mylene?' I peered up. 'You are dismissed. So are you Shadow.'

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I stood there paralyzed. Spectra, the leader of the Vexos was Keith? My lost brother?

'Mira?' I turned to Julie. 'Are you all right?'

I suddenly came back to reality. 'Oh, yes. I just fine.' I said hoping she would buy it. Unfortunately, I saw her confused expression.

'Okay. Come on! Let's go and find Dan and the others!' Yes. I knew Julie was as jumpy as this all the time. With her 'You go, girl!' and 'Yeah!'. Maybe this is why I don't understand humans.

* * *

That's done! I know it's a bit short but I want to make the next chapter longer to make up for the set up's!

**ME: SERIOUSLY HYDRON? IF YOU WANT TO CURL YOUR HAIR THAT MUCH THEN, BUY A HAIR CURLER!**

**HYDRON: WHAT IS A HAIR CURLER? **

***HANDS OVER HAIR CURLERS.***

**ME: THESE.**

***HYDRON TWIST HIS HAIR ONTO THEM.***

**HYDRON: WOW! I NEED TO GET MORE OF THESE! *AND RUNS OFF TO HIS LOCAL BARBER.***

**ME: DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT OLD GRANNIES WEAR THEM TOO?**

***THE VEXOS CRACK UP LAUGHING.***

**ME: SO SPECTRA. LOOKS LIKE YOU GET THE LAST WORD.**

**SPECTRA: OH YEAH! LET'S CELEBRATE! **

***DANCES ROUND DOING THE MACARENA.***

** MYLENE: BOYS. WHAT DO THEY DO IN SPARE TIME I DON'T KNOW.**

**LYNC: UM EXCUSE ME? WHERE AM I IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**ME: YOU NOT THAT IMPORTANT. YOU'RE LUCKY I'VE LET YOU INTO THE AFTER CHATROOM.**

**LYNC: OF COURSE I'M IMPORTANT.**

**VOLT: I GOT AN IDEA. LET'S REPLACE LYNC AND SHADOW FOR RIN BLACK _AND_ ARRI SIMMONS.**

**LYNC & SHADOW: HEY!**

**SHADOW: WHY AM I HERE? I'M SUPPOSE TO BE TORTURING GUS WITH A PLUSH TOY.**

**ME: YOU'RE INTERROGATING GUS WITH A TOY?**

**SHADOW: IT'S TORTURING.**

**ME: THEY'RE MOSTLY THE SAME THING.**

**SHADOW: NO IT ISN'T!**

**ME: YES IT IS!**

**SHADOW: NO IT ISN'T!**

**ME: YES IT IS!**

**SHADOW: NO IT ISN'T!**

**ME: YES IT IS!**

**SHADOW: NO IT ISN'T!**

**ME: YES IT IS!**

**SHADOW: NO IT ISN'T!**

**ME: YES IT IS !**

**SHADOW: IT ISN'T AND THAT'S THAT!**


	6. Bargain with the Devil

**ME: HELLO VIEWERS! I HOPE YOU—**

**LYNC: CAN YOU PLEASE HURRY UP! **

**ME: LYNC! IT'S RUDE TO INTERRUPT A LADY!**

**LYNC: I NEVER CONSIDERED YOU AS A LADY...**

***I POUNCE ON LYNC AND START BEATING HIM UP.***

**MYLENE: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY DO THEY FIGHT FOR NO OTHER REASON.**

**SHADOW: WHERE'S GUS NOW?**

**VOLT: I DON'T KNOW. PROBABLY WITH SPECTRA. IN THE KITCHEN.**

**ME: HYDRON! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**HYDRON: I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM THE AUTHOR.**

***I GLARE AT HIM MISCHIEVOUSLY.***

**HYDRON: H-HOLLY JACKS DOESN'T OWN B-B-BAKUGAN. B-BUT SHE DOES OWN RIN, ARRI, THUNDERBIRD, MORGANNA, SHAY RYAN, WOLFFANG, MERACLEUS AND P-PRONOUNCING A NEW BAKUGAN D-DELTANOID. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!**

**ME: DON'T WORRY. I WON'T. MUCH.**

**HYDRON: RETREAT!**

**SHADOW: ON WITH THIS CHAPTER! I MEAN— STORY!**

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

As a normal person I decided to take a stroll down to Shay's house. The only problem was, from Marucho's mansion all the way to Shay's house was 6 miles apart! Man it was going to be a long day!

Walking down the road got me thinking. What if Spectra defeated Apollonir? I just didn't get why Spectra wanted everybody to join him. A Vexos is a Vexos and that's how it's gonna be. If Spectra wanted to leave he might as well say to ''Hydron'' he wants to quit. Hydron would've gave him a farewell present and say goodbye and have a nice life.

I walked pass a narrow lane when I saw something that seemed to familier to be true. A feather. Okay. Don't get me wrong. There's loads and tons of feathers in this world— but this one seemed different.

I crept into the dark, narrow lane. It seemed to go on forever.

'What's wrong?' Asked Morganna. I kept squinting trying to find light at the other end. But there was just darkness. It was pitch dark.

_Good thing I have a torch._ I flicked the switch and a patch of light appeared on the floor. Suddenly the breeze lifted— and so did the hair on my back. I could hear my footsteps echo around the narrow gap between the two buildings. But for some reason, I could hear two other footsteps that I fell that are following me.

'Hello! Who's there?!' I could hear a laughed that was to familiar to me. My stomach felt sick. I knew who had laughed.

'Gus.' I literally spat at his name. _What could he be doing here?_

'Well well. Fancy seeing you here. It's dangerous going on your own in the dark. Did your mom tell you so?' Gus taunted. I clenched my fists.  
'Just tell me what do you want.'

'We want you to join us.' I swiftly turned around. Spectra stood behind me, blocking the exit. I could see his shadow looming down the remaining light of my torch.

'And what if I don't?' I crossed my arms. Gus smirked.  
'Do you really think that kid with the Dragonoid wants you on their team? They only need you because you're his sister.' I gritted my teeth. Spectra took that as a yes.

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

'Come on! Is everyone here already?!' Whined Dan. Rin sighed. Why did Dan had to be so dense? That was one thing she didn't know about her brother.  
_Stick to the plan,_ her head murmured. There was suddenly an argument in her mind.

_I don't care. I'm not going to join Spectra._

_You really think that Dan and the Resistance let you in because they liked you? They would've just kicked you out only if you weren't Dan's sibling._

_Shut up._

_Make me._

_Oh I will._

_You choice. Don't blame me if you make the wrong choice._

_Don't worry. I won't._

'Hey guys!' Everyone turned to see Alice running towards them. 'I was going to bring Lync bu—'

Dan's rage rose. 'Lync!'

'Dan. Seriously. What a temper you have. It's just Lync. Don't need to be moody.' Since Rin was being rather mean since her unexpected meeting with Spectra. Unfortunately, that ticked Dan off. 'I am not moody, woman!'

'That's rude you know!'

'I don't care! I wish you you were never in the Resistance!'

There was a little gasp that spreaded among the group. Rin just huffed walked away a few paces, turned, and crossed her arms. 'Fine!'

'Fine!' Dan turned his back as well. Runo sighed. Siblings.

'Well. We gotta roll. Right guys?' Dan turned to Apollonir. Then, Apollonir sent a beam that opened the portal to New Vestroia.  
'Come on guys!'

'Not so fast!' Interrupted a voice that Rin met Yesterday.

'Gus!' Cried Dan. As on cue, Gus threw something that looked kind of magnetic and let out electric beams surrounding everyone in a cage. Well not everyone.

'Hey!' Dan tried to touch the bars but got electrocuted at the progress.

Suddenly, Lync and Spectra jumped down from above. 'Spectra!' Rin smirked a little.

'Thanks for the ride!' Cackled Lync in his usual annoying voice.

Mira suddenly walked forth towards Spectra. 'And I see you changed you mind, Mira.'

'Mira! What are you doing!?' Shouted Dan who was going ballistic. Mira sighed.  
'I have to do what's right for me, and my brother.'

'Brother!'

Gus turned to face someone. 'Are you coming or not?'  
Rin uncrossed her arms. 'Well. You got me.' As she took a step forward something stopped her.

'Rin! What are you doing!?'

Rin ignored her bakugan and walked to Gus and stepped into the portal. Followed Mira and Gus.  
Spectra smirked at Dan and the brawlers before jumping into the portal.

'No!' The cage disappeared and the portal along with it. Dan turned desperately to Apollonir.  
'You can open the portal again— can you?'

'Sorry. Opening the portal took out most of my energy.'

'Wait!' Cried Alice. 'My grandfather is almost finished with our portal to New Vestroia.'

'To the plane!' Runo yelled as the teens and the bakugan ran to the plane.

'And where do you want to go?' Asked Kato.

'To Moscow!'

* * *

Sorry! It's shorter than the other chapter. Next time— I can't make any promises! But I will try and make the next chapter longer!

**LYNC: AT LEAST I WAS IN IT!**

**ME: NOT ALL STORIES HAVE TO HAVE YOU IN IT.**

**LYNC: OF COURSE THEY DO! I'M THE MAIN ATTRACTION TO THE SERIES!**

**MYLENE: *FACE PALMS* THAT'S FINISHED RIGHT NOW!**


	7. Operation Rescue and Shun's thoughts

**LYNC: THE AUTHORESS ISN'T HERE YET SO ENJOY THE BITS WITH ME IN IT!**

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

Mylene, Volt and Shadow stood in an elevator descending the long underwater tower. The doors reopened to a dark room with a window to see outside into the empty, Bakugan-less water. In the middle of the room stood four capsules, each filled completely with water…and a member of the Resistance.

Ace, Marucho, Shun and Arri stood -more like floated- inside the capsule, unconscious and unable to move, but they were still alive. In the middle of the capsule was a lock, held together by each of their partner Bakugan.

'Doesn't look like the Resistance is going to get out much now huh?' laughed Shadow.

'They're just prisoners, that's all. All we have to make sure is that the rest of the Resistance stay on Earth, even if it means keeping Spectra there as well, and nobody will be in our way.' Said Mylene.

* * *

A warp hole opened in New Vestroia and Dan and Baron emerged from it. 'This must be the place.' Said Dan.

'Look, there's the tank!' cried Baron. The two entered the tank to find it completely empty.

'Hey, Shun, Marucho! You guys here?' shouted Dan, but he received no answer.

'I wonder where the others are.' Said Baron.

'From the looks of it, nobody's been here for days.' Said Drago.

'They wouldn't just leave it, would they?' asked Baron.

'Let's head to Beta City for now, we might run into them on the way there.' Said Dan.

They headed to the front of the tank and Baron took the controls, setting course for Beta City. When they arrived, they saw a lake with a small tower in the middle. They exited the tank and stood at the shore.

'Is this Beta City?' asked Dan.

'Yep. That tower goes all the way under the lake.' Stated Baron.

Before either of them could do anything, the felt themselves getting lighter and the shore disappeared. But the shore wasn't gone, they were. They reappeared inside a dome surrounded by water on the outside.

'We must be inside the tower.' Said Dan.

'It looks like we're in some kind of battle arena.' Said Baron.

'At least that saved us the trouble of sneaking in.' said Nemus.

All of a sudden, two lights from the stadium ceiling shone on Dan and Baron, limiting their vision.

'So you managed to find your way back to New Vestroia and you even managed to get to Beta City in record time.' Said a voice.

Dan easily recognized the voice as Spectra's. Dan and Baron looked up to a windowed balcony that overlooked the stadium and saw four figures: Spectra, Gus, Lync and Volt.

'But you should've just stayed in your own world. It would have saved you so much more suffering.' Finished Spectra.

'Try all you want Spectra. You won't be able to keep me away from New Vestroia so long as the Bakugan need us.' Exclaimed Dan.

Two more lights shone in front of them revealing the other two Vexos members: Shadow and Mylene.

'If you have something to say, say it to us.' Said Mylene.

'We're here to crush your weak Resistance for good.' Laughed Shadow.

'Let's get this battle started!' cried Dan.

'So what's the plan?' asked Baron.

'We keep this battle going as long as we can just like Ace and Shun in Alpha City.' Replied Dan.

'And when the pressure builds up, the controller will blow sky high.' Said Nemus.

'Are you going to sit there and talk or are we going to brawl?' asked Shadow.

'Fine then. Gate Card set!' exclaimed Dan, throwing down the Pyrus card.

Dan and Shadow threw their Bakugan at each other, causing the two balls to collide. Both Hades and Drago were evenly matched, just like when Dan first battled Ace.

'Wait for me! Go Nemus!' Baron threw Nemus in and gave Drago the extra push he needed and Hades was sent flying back into the bleachers when he took his regular form.

Drago was the first to attack. While Drago was preparing, Shadow took this chance for Hades to attack Drago. However, Nemus used an ability to send the attack right back at Hades, knocking it on its back.

'Move out of the way weakling! Elico stand!' shouted Mylene.

Despite bringing Elico into the battle, Dan and Baron had no problem defeating them.

Dan and Baron looked up at all the sparks forming for the controller.

'I don't understand. We generated all that power and nothing's happened to the controller.' Cried Dan.

'Go ahead and try to overload the system. I knew you would try and reenact your little stunt in Alpha City. So I recalibrated the system. Do all the stunts you want, it is fun to watch you try.' Stated Mylene.

Another battle ensued and Hades' Saurer Cannon ability sent Baron and Nemus on the brink of defeat.

'Now let's finish off the last one. FIRE!' ordered Shadow.

Hades did not move and a small puff of black smoke was all that came from the cannons.

'Great job Shadow. You just used up all of Hades' energy.' Said Mylene cruelly. 'No matter. Soon he will fall just like his friends.'

'What? Are you saying that you beat Shun and the others?' cried Dan.

Mylene chuckled, knowing that she punched a nerve.

'If you hurt them…' started Drago, the Infinity Core crystal on his chest beginning to glow.

* * *

Mira wandered down the halls of the underwater Beta City base, a look of uneasiness plainly written across her face after seeing her friends imprisoned.

She came to a door that opened upon sensing her presence.

Mira gasped.

Inside were four capsules, filled to the top with water, concealing the four remaining members of the Resistance.

'My friends. I-I can't just leave you all like this.' She said to herself walking to the controls of the capsules. Before she could even push a button, the door opened and in walked Spectra.

'Mira, what are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm sorry brother.' She replied.

'Your old friends. You wish to save them, am I right?'

'Yes.'

Spectra walked up to the controls, pressed a few button and the capsules began draining. When it was half drained, the capsules opened, releasing the held captive inside and the Bakugan used as a lock.

Ace, Shun, Marucho and Arri lay on the floor, still unconscious with their partners next to them.

'You are now in my debt Mira.'

'Thanks, but why Keith?'

'Do not call me that! My name is Spectra!'

Before Mira could muster a reply, Spectra left the room. Mira took one last look at her friends before following Spectra out.

Ace's eyes slowly opened and he swore he could see a brown and white figure exiting the room. Percival opened up next to him.

'Ace, are you ok?' asked Percival.

'Percival. Yeah, I'm fine.' He said, sitting up followed by the others.

'What happened?' asked Arri.

'And more importantly where are we?' asked Shun.

'We must be in Beta City. That might explain why we're underwater.' Said Percival.

'We should take advantage of the lack of security and get out of here.' Said Thunderbird.

Suddenly, they felt a strong vibration through the building.

'Did you guys feel that?' asked Ace.

'Yeah, there's a battle going on somewhere. And I'll bet anything that Dan's there.' Said Shun.

The four left the room and ran down the vast hallways in hopes of reaching the source of the battle.

They kept on running down the hallway and eventually saw a rainbow colored light at the end of one direction.

'Its Drago!' cried Ace.

'Where did he get that kind of power?' asked Marucho.

'The power is not Drago's alone. He is drawing power from the Perfect Core.' Said Thunderbird.

'C'mon Drago!' cried Dan.

'Not so fast. _Ability Activate_. **Scramble Zwei**!' exclaimed Mylene. 'You might like this one. It takes Elico's base power level and doubles it while taking 400 from you.'

'I don't think so! _Ability Activate_! **Strike Dragon**!' Drago roared as the rainbow emanated from the crystal on his chest. Drago's entire body soon became enveloped in that same light as he and Elico charged at each other.

Despite his lower power level, Elico showed no signs of backing down...at least, not in front of his cruel master. Just before impacting with Drago, his facial expression changed as though he knew he could not escape his defeat.

Elico reverted back into a ball and fell at a stunned Mylene's feet. 'No…impossible. My plan was perfect.' Groaned Mylene.

Electrical jolts began forming at the ceiling and flowed towards the centre, up into the dimension controller.

'It doesn't matter how much you adjust the power of the controller. It's nothing compared to Drago and the Perfect Core!' exclaimed Dan.

Once the green crystal of the dimension controller shattered, all the Bakugan returned to their original forms.

'Hey you guys ok?' asked Dan, seeing his friends.

'Dan we're so glad you're here!' exclaimed Marucho.

'We can settle the reunion later, we should get out of here while we still can.' Said Drago.

Drago shot bursts of fire at one wall, creating a hole large enough for everyone to fly out on their Bakugan.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

'Why did you go with them? You know I want to beat the Vexos— so why join them?' I turned to Morganna and sighed.  
'Listen.' I walked faster so nobody could hear what I was saying. 'I just want to prove to Dan that I am just more than his sister or some lousy brawler. But by doing that I have to be against him to show I am equal and not just some loser.'

'I understand.'

'You're still not mad at me?'

'Rin. I have become more than you bakugan. I have become your friend—and if you want to prove yourself to Dan, that's fine by me. I am so going to beat you Drago!' I laughed at Morganna's enthusiasm.

'You're still here huh?' I whipped around to see Lync standing an inch smaller than me. Geez. What did his mother give him to make him grow.

'Yeah. Why are you here Lync?'

'Mylene lost to that kid with the Dragonoid.'

I spluttered into a giggle. 'Mylene— lost to Dan?'

'Don't be surprised. She's probably will get over it.'

* * *

'So. What kind of attribute you fell most comfortable with?' Volt asked me. We were in a room looking for a bakugan that would suit me. Like a backup bakugan. 'Darkus.' My eyes wandered back and forth from bakugan to bakugan. There was so many of them.

'Here.' Volt handed me a Darkus bakugan that was currently in its ball form. 'It's called Deltanoid. It has two forms. The physical form and Dragon form.' I examined it. 'Impressive.'

'But there's more to come.'

* * *

**SHUN'S POV**

Everyone successfully made it back to the tank. Just minutes after we began our trek for Gamma City, we entered the Gamma Dimension Controller's radius, turning Drago, Elfin, Nemus, Percival, Ingram and Thunderbird back into their ball form.

'You're lying!' shouted Ace, grabbing Dan's jacket collar. 'There's no way Mira would betray us! I don't believe you!'

'I didn't want to believe it either Ace, but it's true. She left with Spectra and Gus while we were on Earth.' Explained Dan.

'It can't be! Mira and I were fighting to free the Bakugan long before you showed up. She'd never betray us!'

'I'm just as confused as you are Ace, but I know what I saw and heard her say.' Said Dan, looking down sadly.

'I swear I'll…' growled Ace.

'He's not lying Ace.' Said Baron.

Ace turned around to face Baron, who, right now, was driving the tank.

'Mira left willingly with Spectra.' Continued Baron. Ace knew he couldn't doubt Baron's word so he released Dan's collar and pushed him in frustration.

'Arguing about this won't bring Mira back to us, Ace.' Said Percival.

'Who would have guessed that Spectra was Mira's brother? Maybe that's why she left with him: she wanted to be with her brother.' pondered Marucho.

'Try not to think about it. We can't let this affect our overall mission in Gamma City.' I Said.

'Shun is right. Our mission remains the same…no matter what happens.' Said Drago.

'Ace…we'll be counting on you.' Said Percival.

'I know.' Replied Ace while thinking _'Mira…'_

'Wait. Where's Rin?' Arri asked sternly. I wondered that too.

'Sh-She went with Mira...'

'WHAT?!' Me and Arri probably screamed. I felt like there was something taken away from me. No. It couldn't. I thought I liked Arri.

'She couldn't have!' This now was the time that Arri grabbed Dan by the collar.

'That's true too.' Arri turned to Baron and let Dan free. Arri walked to her room. I wanted to follow her. But, I couldn't. So I went to my room.

'No. I don't. I like Arri. I realised something. Arri didn't like me. Nor I did to her anymore. _Maybe the girl for me isn't Arri._

* * *

'See that tower? That's Gamma City. I'll park the tank here so the Vexos don't see it.' Said Baron, parking the tank behind a giant rock formation.

They exited the tank and walked up to the tower, which not only continued high into the sky, but deep into a crater beneath the ground.

'Wow. Look at the size of that Dimension Controller!' exclaimed Dan.

'That's not the Controller, Dan. It's only the elevator that connect Gamma City to the Vest Palace.' Explained Ace.

'Then where's the Dimension Controller?' asked Marucho.

'It's down there!' cried Baron, pointing down into the crater with excitement.

'You mean the whole city is underground?' asked Shun.

'That's right. Gamma City is far more secretive than Alpha and Beta City.' Said Ayden.

'It was the first Dimension Controller on New Vestroia and it's the most powerful.' Said Ace.

'So…then how do we get in?' asked Marucho.

'There's a central elevator over there. It should take us down to the heart of Gamma City.' Said Ace, pointing to a dome on the edge of the crater.

'Ha! For once we get a ticket on the easy way in!' cried Dan, running to the elevator.

'Wait Dan!' cried Shun.

'What's the matter Shun?' asked Dan.

'It's all far too easy. Just look around, there's not a single guard anywhere and the Vexos know that we're coming. And you guys said this was the most secretive of the three cities right?'

'Yeah.' Answered Baron.

'Shun's right, it's like they're waiting for us.' Said Ace.

'It could very well be a trap.' Said Thunderbird.

'Thunderbird is right, we cannot risk falling into a Vexos trap now that we're so close to freeing all the Bakugan.' Said Drago.

'So what do we do now?' exclaimed Dan.

'I'd look for another way in Dan, but that's it. That elevator is the only way into Gamma City.' Said Ace.

'We didn't come this far just to give up! We're so close now! I say we take our chances!' cried Dan.

'Then what are we waiting for!' cried Baron.

'Let's go!'

* * *

**Notice: Next chapter is Rain is the best Water.**


	8. Rain is the best Water

**ME: SO. WHAT DID I MISS?**

**LYNC: ALL THE BITS WITH ME IN IT!**

**ME: I HAD TO PUT YOU SOMEWHERE.**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

'So. To test your strength—I arranged a battle for you with Mylene.' I glanced to my opponent. Mylene smirked. 'Let's see how strong are you.'

I was about to throw Morganna onto my Darkus Gatecard but Volt stopped me. 'You have to use your new Bakugan.' I sighed and placed Morganna onto my shoulder.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!' I stared in awe to see a purple and white Dragon. If you thought that Deltanoid was heavy—there's no points for you. He looked as light as Drago. It also had awesome wings.

'Go! Elico!' I saw Elico tower a little over Deltanoid.

'Hmm. What ability card should I use?' I muttered under my breath.

'_Ability Activate_! **Scramble Zwei**!'

'Umm... Aha! _Ability Activate_! **Blazing Dragon**!' Even though Deltanoid was low on gs I had it covered. You see, Blazing Dragon is an ability card that raises Deltanoid's power by the number of gs that Elico has and deducted 50gs from Elico.

'_Attribute change,_ Elico! **Subterra**!' Suddenly, Elico changed into Subterra Elico. Too bad that Darkus bakugan couldn't changed attribute.

'_Abitity Activate_! **Shadow Sting**!' Spikes shot like bullets towards Elico. Elico, dodged it. 'Hey, Mylene. I got your drin—' Before poor Lync could react, he got hit by Deltanoid's Shadow Sting. Volt, Mylene and I all facepalmed.

'Ow! What was that for?!' Whined Lync like a baby.

'If you get in the way, you get hit — if you sit by the side, you will get hit eventually.' I sighed rubbing my temples. Gus walked in. 'W-what?' Then, he broke up laughing to see the casualty a.k.a Lync on the floor.

'Gus! Get out!' Schreeched Mylene. After he scrambled out, Lync rushed out (probarly he doesn't want to get hit again.)

I took advantage of the time and started to attack. '_Ability Activate!_ **Rising Zombies**!' Suddenly from the ground rose and wolf-like smaller bakugan holograms. They surrounded Elico and started to attack the Aquos Bakugan one by one. Even though each of their attacks only deducted one g each—I was still smiling.

But Mylene wasn't fooled. '_Double Ability Activate_! **Arcurus** plus **Gaia Luze**!' Deltanoid's and Elico's gs went back to base power but also subtracted 100gs from Deltanoid. Okay, She was going to pay. 'Abilit—' I was stopped by Mylene.

'If you knew, Gaia Luze returns any bakugan on the field to their base level, and—' She smirked madly. 'And prevents the opponents bakugan to use abilities until Elico has changed attribute.' I gritted my teeth. '_Gatecard open_! **Darkus Reactor**!' At least that would give me power. 'Change into Aquos, Elico!' I thought in confusion. _Why would she change attribute? Was she doing this as a favour or an advantage?_

'Alright! Now _Ability Activate! _**Trick World**!' Deltanoid's power went down to 100gs and it went back into ball form.

_Rin's Life force 10%_

Not listening to Volt I threw down my gatecard. 'Bakugan Brawl! Go!' Deltanoid roared.

Before I could react, Mylene slotted in her ability card. '_Ability Activate_! **Screw Blow!**' Unfortunately, it was a direct hit and Deltanoid quickly surrendered and turned into a ball. I fell to my knees. 'I... I—lost.'

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

Dan and Ace stood side by side facing their opponents, Gus and Mira. 'How could you Mira!' Shouted Ace.

'Spectra beaten me. Therefore I now serve him.' Mira replied coldly. Dan snorted. 'Just because you lost to Spectra?'

'I trusted you Mira!'

'Spectra won fair and square.'

Ace gritted his teeth. 'Calm down Ace.' Said Percival.

Mira just stayed still and said. 'Now, I brawl for the Vexos.'

Ace and Dan gasped. 'No way!' Ace locked on his gauntlet.

'From now on, we battle full on. No turning back, right Dan?'

'Right Ace!' Dan smiled at his friend's spirit.

'It's time to show this Trainer.'

'Bring it on!'

'Anything to stop Ace's whining.' Gus locked on his gauntlet. Mira placed something down onto the floor. Gus put in a few coordinates. 'Deactivate lock.'

Suddenly it started to glow. 'What is that?' Wondered Ace aloud.

'Don't know, don't care.' Replied Dan carelessly.

'The Resistance is over. You just don't know it!' Gus announced.

_Gauntlet Activated._

'Gauntlet Power strike!' Everyone shouted, starting the showdown.

'Gatecard Open!' Cried Mira whist throwing down a Darkus Gatecard. Then she started to control the weapons. 'Darkus Houndour!' It suddenly unlocked itself and opened a few drawers revealing small looking mechanical bakugan. It shot up in the air. 'Bakugan stand!'

Out came a mechanical bakugan dog. 'Nice doggie!' Dan panicked.

'No doggie's going to stop me!' Ace threw a bakugan down.

'Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Percival.'

It was the start of a great showdown.

* * *

'Hahahaha! You guys are so weak!' Laughed Shadow showing off his Hades. '_Ability Activate! _**Bolt Burst**! Hatches opened between Hades chest to reveal canons and also added 1000gs to Hades. 'A thousand? Are you kidding me?' Cried Marucho as he stared in awe.

'That's serious power!'

'Let them have it Hades!' Hades started to load nine big blasts which shot everywhere. The energy was almost at it's limit with the dimension controller. Glass broke from the tower. 'Are you really kidding?!'

* * *

'Is that all you got?!' Exclaimed Baron to Volt.

'I've got plenty more!' Cried Volt at the top of his lungs. '_Double Ability Activate_! **Sub Dimension** plus **Aurora Dimension**!'

It started to turn dark and scary for Baron. 'Here it comes!' Cried Nemus. Aurora lights started to blind Nemus. Then, like lightening, Brontés started to hit Nemus with hoops so hardly that Nemus let out a cry of pain.

'Oh no!' Gasped Baron. 'The light is blinding Nemus!'

They just didn't see a certain person up above watching them.

* * *

Rin leaned against the wall with two Darkus Bakugan on her shoulder. 'Looks light Volt's got his work cut out.'

'It does seem like a struggle for Baron.' Morganna didn't take her eyes off the intense Battle.

'EXCUSE ME LADIES, BUT CAN YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO HAVE A NAP!' They both turned to Deltanoid had woken and was speaking furiously.

'Okay. Calm down and don't be such a grump.'

'Grump?!' Deltanoid was on the verge of fury.

'Go Bakugan trap Guardian!' Baron threw his bakugan trap hopefully. 'I just hope I'm not too late.'

'_Double Ability Activate_! **Take Bunker **plus **Ancient Blow**!' Guardian created giant circle mirrors and Nemus held up his staff. 'If you want light, you got it!' Nemus's staff glowed and reflected onto the mirrors And aimed at Brontés and Volt's Bakugan trap.

'AHHHH! No fair!' Brontés cried as he turned back into ball form.

Volt's life force 0%

'Yeah! We won!' Baron jumped victoriously. 'No time to celebrate.' Replied Nemus. 'The others need us Baron!'

'Oh yeah.' Baron stopped. 'We need to help Master Dan and the others.' He stepped forwards but someone blocked his way. Volt stared at Baron. He smirked. 'Nice Brawl, Dweeb.'

He lowered his head. 'Go on ahead.' Baron gave him a confused face. 'See you around.' With that, Baron ran off. In the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw Rin.

* * *

'Baron, Marucho, so you guys beat Volt?' asked Shun.

'Yeah, it was no sweat!' exclaimed Baron.

'Dan and Ace should be up ahead.' Said Marucho.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they saw Dan and Ace with Drago and Percival, locked in battle with Gus and…

'Mira?' Whispered Arri.

'So it's true.' Said Shun.

'_Ability Activate_! **Aquos Press Shield**!' A blue shield appeared around Grafias.

'Big deal! _Ability Activate_! **Dark Maiden**!' Percival waved his cape, causing whips of purple energy to crush the shield.

'Oh no!' Cried Gus.

'I'm not done yet. _Ability Activate_! **Misty Shadow**!' Percival disintegrated into a large flock of purple bats that surrounded Grafias.

'Hey, I just thought of something. If the dimension controller is below us, than this battle could work to our advantage.' Said Shun.

'How?' asked Marucho.

'If Dan and Ace keep increasing the energy output in this battle, the dimension controller could overload like in Alpha and Beta.'

'Sounds good.' Said Baron.

'And if that happens, it means we'll finally beat the Vexos.' Said Arri firmly.

'All right Dan, its your turn now.' Said Ace.

'You got it. _Double Ability Activate_! **Satellite Boost** plus **Strike Dragon**!' Scorpion's back panels opened while Drago's Infinity Core crystal began glowing a rainbow color. The energy reflected off Scorpion's panels and shot Grafias, Spitarm and Brachium. The three Bakugan reverted to their ball forms and went to Dan.

'I can't believe we won all those Bakugan.' Said Ace.

All of a sudden the earth began shaking as the ground beneath them began crumbling. Gus quickly fled, leaving Mira behind.

The ground soon collapsed and everyone fell into the lava cavern below.

'Mira!' cried Ace, trying to reach her.

Fortunately, Drago and Ingram managed to take on their physical forms. Drago caught Dan, Ace and Mira while Ingram caught Baron and Marucho in one hand and Shun and Arri in the other.

'I can't believe we actually destroyed the last dimension controller!' exclaimed Baron.

'Yeah, now all the Bakugan will finally be free!' exclaimed Marucho.

'I'm really sorry about what I did guys.' Said Mira. 'It's just that…'

Dan put his hand on Mira's shoulder. 'Don't worry about it Mira. The point is you're still a part of the Resistance.'

'Thank you guys. I'm so lucky to have all of you as my friends.'

'You had us a little worried there.' Said Dan.

'But we always knew that you were still with us.' Said Baron.

'I admit, I was scared at first when I saw you battling alongside Gus, but I'm glad that you were trying to help him.' Said Marucho.

'I always believed in you.' Mira turned and saw Ace. 'I know you Mira. You'd never go back on your word.'

'We still have one more thing to do before New Vestroia is completely liberated.' Said Shun.

'That's right. Next stop, the Vest Palace!' exclaimed Dan.

* * *

**OKAY. SOME OF MY CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT, AND SOME OF THEM WILL BE LONG. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, PM ME OR SOMETHING OR OTHERWISE DEAL WITH IT.**

* * *

**LYNC: WHERE WAS I?**

**ME: IN THE BATHROOM HAVING NO BUSINESS WITH HELPING THE VEXOS... LYNC! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AREN'T YOU HELPING AT ALL!?**

**LYNC: YOU WROTE THE SCRIPT!**

**DAN: LYNC... WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT AT THE VEST PALACE!**

**MYLENE: NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT.**

**VOLT: THAT'S RIGHT DWEEBS. **

**SHUN: IS THIS AN AFTERCHAT ROOM OR NOT?**

**EVERYONE: NO!**

**SHADOW: STOP STARING AT ME!**

**BARON: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHALLENGED ME TO A STARING CONTEST!**

**SHADOW: YOU BLINKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ACE: WHAT A CREEP.**

* * *

**Next chapter: The Destruction of Vest Palace.**


	9. The Destruction of Vest Palace

**ME: THIS IS QUICK SO GO!**

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

'Prince Hydron thinks he safe up in his palace.' Said Ace.

'Well so long as he has Tigrerra and the others in his clutches, he won't be.' Said Baron.

'I've seen them. They've been turned into bronze statues that he keeps in his throne room.' Said Mira

'That's horrible! We have to save Preyas and the others!' cried Marucho.

'Don't worry Marucho. We will.' Said Shun.

'As long as we don't run into trouble that is.' Said Arri.

'Well Prince Hydron's gonna be in trouble when he runs into me!' boasted Dan.

* * *

'It seems as though we have some uninvited guests coming.' Prince Hydron sat in his throne room looking at the footage a security camera was showing him. Each member of the Resistance, mounted on their partner Bakugan, was making their way to the top of the tower.

'I'd hate to be such a bad host, so I'll give them a nice welcoming present.'

Hydron pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.

'Final Dimension Controller, activate.'

The doors opened to reveal the one person Dan would never face. 'So Princey—What's the big idea?'

'Rin. As your prince you call me Prince Hydron, not "Princey".' Rin crossed her arms. 'Yeah yeah, so what's the deal of calling me here?'

Prince Hydron smirked smugly. 'I thought you'd like to see my collection.'

* * *

'Guys, what's that?' cried Arri, pointing into the sky.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw green energy pulsations emanating from the Vest Palace.

Before anyone could respond, Drago, Nemus, Percival, Elfin, Wilda, Thunderbird and Ingram reverted to their ball forms, causing their humans partners to fall.

Shun quickly pulled out his grappling hook and latched it onto the side of the tower. He managed to grab onto Arri as she fell. He held his arm securely around her waist while hers was around his neck.

'Mira!' Arri held out her hand so Mira could grab a hold while Marucho grabbed Mira's leg.

Thanks to Shun, they landed onto an ascending elevator, while Baron, Ace and Dan continued falling.

'You got us, but who's got them?' asked Marucho.

'Ace!' cried Mira.

'I'm sure they'll be fine. Dan's been in worse situations than this.' Said Shun.

After the elevator finished making the trip, Shun, Mira, Arri and Marucho managed to find a way into the Palace and made their way to the throne room.

'Ah, the Resistance, so glad you could make it.' Said Prince Hydron. He sat in his throne twirling at piece of his hair With someone by his side.

'Preyas!' cried Marucho.

'Skyress!'

'Rin?! What are you doing here?'

'Oh? Admiring my collection? It's marvelous isn't it? All I need is that powerful Pyrus Dragonoid in order to complete it.'

'Well you're not getting your hands on him, that's for sure.' Said Mira.

A door opened and Mylene entered. 'Mylene, what is the meaning of this intrusion?'

Mylene walked up to the Prince and grabbed his arm. 'Your highness, we are leaving.'

'What? But we can't! I can't face my father in such failure!' wailed Prince Hydron.

"Mylene?' Rin stared at the Vexos.

Mylene ignored him and pulled him out of the room, Rin tagging along like a lap dog. Before leaving, Rin turned to Shun. 'Tell this to Dan, an apology isn't the way to solve this problem.'

'Well, at least that made our job easier. Let's go!' They all ran up to the computer terminal behind Hydron's throne.

'What's it say Arri?' asked Shun.

Arri began typing away. 'It's some kind of organic conversion system that turns Bakugan into statues.'

'Is there any way to reverse it?' asked Marucho.

'Easily, but it requires a 6 key code.'

'That shouldn't be too hard to figure out.' Said Mira.

'Guess again Mira, there's hundreds of keys here, we can't possibly just guess!'

'Well, it's the only thing we can do right now.' Elfin began pressing as many buttons as she could.

'What are you doing Elfin?' asked Marucho.

'What's it look like? I'm trying every possible combination until I get it right. Don't just stand there, help me!'

'She's right! Everyone start pressing buttons!' cried Shun.

Everyone began pressing random buttons, even the Bakugan were trying to help.

All of a sudden, they felt the palace shake beneath their feet.

'What was that?' cried Mira.

'Look!' shouted Marucho.

He pointed outside where Maxus Drago and Maxus Helios were fighting.

'I guess it's safe to say that Dan and the others are ok.' Said Shun.

'They're going to destroy this entire palace if they keep battling like that.' Arri realised.

'Then we'd better hurry and figure out the code.' Said Marucho firmly.

It had been five minutes and they had gotten nowhere near discovering the code whereas Drago and Helios got closer to destroying the palace. Just then an alarm went off and red lights were flashing.

**"AUTO SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!''**

'Someone's activated the self destruct system! We have to get out of here while we still can!' cried Mira, running away from the terminal.

'No, I'm not leaving! Not without Preyas!'

'I won't abandon Skyress!'

'We can't give up so easily Mira!' cried Arri.

A pillar from the wall and nearly fell on Mira, but she managed to get out of the way.

'Mira are you alright?' asked Arri, running over to her.

'Yeah, I think so.'

'This is hopeless! How are we possibly going to figure out this code!' cried Elfin. Another shockwave occurred and Elfin was sent flying across the keyboard, pressing significantly important buttons along the way.

The buttons she pressed appeared on the screen and began glowing green.

'Elfin! You did it! You figured out the code!' cried Marucho.

The five statues began glowing a rainbow color.

'I hope this process is quick. We don't have much time to spare here.' Said Shun.

'I'm so brilliant!' cried Elfin.

'Yes you are!' agreed Ingram.

'You did it!' cried Thunderbird.

'Hooray! Victory!' rejoiced Wilda.

The Bakugan were celebrating by dancing in a little circle while holding each other's hands.

The statues were almost completely glowing rainbow when another shockwave from Dan and Drago's battle knocked out the computer.

They all jumped out of the way, avoiding the sparks.

'I think the computer's broken.' Said Marucho.

'Yeah, and that last shockwave knocked out the reversal process. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now.' Said Arri.

'No, it can't end like this.' Shun turned to face the Skyress statue. 'Skyress! I know you can hear me! Its up to you now!' Green cracks started forming on Skyress' statue.

'Shun's right, Preyas. Finish the transformation on your own!' cried Marucho. The same cracks, but this time blue, starting forming on Preyas.

'I think it's working!' cried Mira.

The palace began increasingly unstable as cracks started opening in the floor. A large fissure opened beneath Marucho.

'Ahh!' Marucho fell into the fissure when all of a sudden a large, scaly blue hand reached and grabbed Marucho.

'Long time no see buddy!'

'Preyas! It's you!'

'Well of course! How many other Preyas do you know?'

'Shun!'

'Skyress!'

'I'm so happy to see you Shun. I knew you would come."

All the Bakugan were now in their physical forms.

'This means one thing: the final dimension controller is destroyed.' Said Wilda.

'I didn't think I'd ever see you again Shun.' Said Skyress.

'Yeah, me too.'

'Why, Thunderbird, is that you?' she asked, seeing the gold and white dragon.

'Oh, Skyress. You are even more beautiful and radiant than I remember.' Thunderbird ran up to Skyress and took her wings in his hands.

'Wait, so the Skyress you were in love with is Shun's old partner Skyress?' asked Arri.

'Yes. I thought it was obvious.'

'Oh Thunderbird, where have you been? I tried to find you on Earth and after Vestroia was restored, but you were nowhere to be found. Were you avoiding me?'

'I would never do such a thing! I didn't get sent to Earth like most of the other Bakugan. I fell into a warp portal that took me to Vestal.'

'AUTO SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED! COUNTDOWN TO DETONATION COMMENCING! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!'

'Ah! Can we do the reunion thing later?' cried Preyas.

'The palace is collapsing.' Said Gorem.

'We all must leave right now.' Said Tigrerra.

'I will carry those who cannot fly.' Said Hydranoid.

* * *

'Nemus, you're back to your regular form!' cried Baron.

'The final dimension controller must have been destroyed.' Said Ace.

'We must hurry to the palace.' Said Percival.

Ace and Baron climbed onto their partners and began flying up to the palace. As they broke through the clouds, they saw a huge trial of smoke coming from the palace.

'Oh no, we're too late!' cried Baron.

'I sure hope Mira and the others are okay.' Said Ace.

'Wait, what's that?' asked Percival.

From the corner of the palace came several Bakugan.

'Ah, not so fast!' cried Preyas, holding on to one of Hydranoid's tails.

'Mira!'

'Hi Ace, did you miss me?'

'It looks like everyone made it out ok.' Said Nemus.

'Tigrerra, Skyress, Gorem, Hydranoid and Preyas. I think I might faint.' Said Baron.

'Wait where's Dan?' asked Mira.

'He must still be up there.' Said Shun.

Everyone looked to the palace when a few seconds later it exploded.

'DAN!'

'I'm here!' Dan shouted. Mira peered up to see Dan riding on Drago.

'Dan!' She jumped into his arms which made Ace twitch a bit.

'We finally did it!' Shun stopped and thought while the others were celebratingmabout what Rin said to him. He'd probably tell him later. Trying to shake it off his mind he joined the celebration

* * *

I don't feel like writing the Dan vs. Spectra bit because I'm lazy and almost had enough of Dan. Because I'm a lazy hag.


	10. Goodbyes and Sorrow

**ME: HEY! **

**HYDRON: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT I HAD TO BE DRAGGED BY MYLENE!**

**MYLENE: I AM THAT BAD?**

**HYDRON: YES! MY FATHER FLIRTED WITH YOU ONCE AND I HAD A DREAM THAT I WAS GOING TO BE CINDERELLA AND A PRINCESS CAME TO RESCUE ME!**

**LYNC: HYDRON, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT.**

**HYDRON: SO WHAT? YOU WHERE THE UGLY SISTER! SO WAS VOLT!**

**VOLT: I DO NOT LOOK UGLY. ALTHOUGH MY CREAM SEEMS TO PUT ME IN SPOTS.**

**ME: I HAVEN'T SAID THE DISCLAIMER FOR A LONG TIME, WHOOPS! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN, OR I'D GET HYDRON TO SHUT HIS MOUTH! I DO OWN ARRI, MERACLEUS, THUNDERBIRD, RIN, WOLFFANG, DELTANOID AND MORGANNA**.

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

'Oh Master Marucho, Master Dan, I'll miss you all so much! Promise me you'll come and visit on Vestal!' cried Baron, hugging Dan and Marucho.

'Sure thing buddy.' Said Dan.

'I guess this is good bye Percival.' Said Drago.

'Yes, for now that is. We still have to settle which one of us is the better warrior.' Replied Percival.

'I look forward to the day we can battle each other again.'

'Beta City's leaving. That's our cue.' Said Mira.

Mira, Baron and Ace got on their partners and flew over to Beta City, which was rising from the lake.

'Arri, come on! We have to go!' shouted Ace.

'I'm coming!' she looked back at Shun. 'Bye Shun.' Arri waved bye to him and ran over to Thunderbird. She got on his hand and he swiftly caught up to Wilda, Percival and Nemus.

'Bye.' Said Shun waving his hand as well. 'Well I guess it's about time we headed home too.' Said Dan.

'Can we come too?' asked Tigrerra.

'Yes, I'm eager to see Julie again.' Said Gorem.

'And we wish to go be with Alice.' Said Hydranoid.

'Of course, everyone's coming home with us right?' asked Dan.

'You mean you're not coming?' asked Shun. Everyone turned and saw Shun speaking with Skyress, though it didn't look like he was happy.

'Oh Shun. I am a part of your past and Ingram is part of your future now. Besides I can't bear to leave my home again.'

'But Skyress…'

'Shun, I will always treasure the moments we shared together, but it is time to move on. I will always love you Shun and remember, that no matter where you are, I will always we with you.' Skyress took off into the sky as a green feather from her wings floated down into Shun's hand.

'Skyress…thank you Skyress, I'll always remember you!'

'Well, I guess almost everyone.' Said Dan. 'I guess this is goodbye Drago.'

'You mean Drago's not coming?' asked Elfin.

'I'm afraid I cannot. As the Perfect Core of New Vestroia I have a duty to my home.'

'But that's not fair!' Said Marucho.

A red light in the sky appeared and six figures stood in it.

'The 6 Ancient Warriors!' cried Dan.

'Drago, the part of yourself that you left behind for the Perfect Core has grown stronger than ever.' Said Lars Lion.

'You will be able to leave New Vestroia and it will still be sustained by the energy you left behind.' Said Exedra.

'So you mean?' asked Drago.

'Yes, you can leave New Vestroia and be with Dan. And you will also be able to travel between dimensions whenever you wish.' Said Apollonir.

'Use this power wisely Drago.' Said Oberus.

'New Vestroia thanks you for liberating it.' Said Clayf.

'Now just behave yourself on Earth.' Said Frosch.

'Thank you, all of you.' The light disappeared as the warriors did as well.

'Awesome Drago! That means you can come back to Earth with us!'

'Yes, now let's try this new power of mine.' A little spark of energy erupted from Drago's horn as it formed into a warp portal. Everyone jumped in as the portal closed behind them, taking them to Earth.

* * *

'Hm? That light.' Alice ran outside of her house and saw the rainbow colored lights in the sky. In a few seconds they disappeared.

'That was strange.'

'Alice!'

Alice turned and saw a black Bakugan standing on the railing of her porch.

'Hydranoid?'

'Yes its us!' cried the left head.

'We missed you so much!' cried the middle head.

'Oh Hydranoid! I've missed you!' Alice scooped up Hydranoid in her hands and gave him a little kiss.

* * *

'Whoa! What's going on?' squealed Julie as rainbow lights suddenly appeared, making her drop her groceries.

The light soon disappeared. Julie bent down to pick up her groceries when she heard a familiar voice.

'Julie! It's been so long! I've missed you!'

'Huh? Gorem?' Julie looked on her shoulder and there stood Hammer Gorem.

'Oh Gorem! It's you!' she held Gorem in her hands and began crying tears of joy. 'Oh Gorem, I thought I'd never see you again!'

'Me too Julie.'

* * *

Runo was cleaning the tables of her family's restaurant when she heard the door open. 'Sorry we're closed right now. Please come back tomorrow.'

Runo turned and her eyes widened. 'Dan…'

'Aw that's too bad, I was hoping to get a nice warm meal after such a long trip home.' Dan smiled at her.

Runo stared at him before smiling herself. She ran over to Dan.

He held out his arms, ready for her to hug him. But Runo just grabbed something off his shoulder and stood behind him.

'Tigrerra! I was so worried about you!'

'I'm happy to see you again Runo! And this time, I'm here to stay.'

Dan still stood there, shocked by what just happened.

'What can I say, ladies love the Bakugan.' Said Drago.

'Arghhh! Be quiet Drago.'

Dan and Runo heard the door open and Shun and Marucho walked in.

'Shun, Marucho you guys made it home safely too.'

'Yeah, now it's time to party it up here on Earth with my best bud Marucho!' cheered Elfin.

'Yeah right, Marucho and I are best buds. You were just a temporary stand in.' said Preyas.

'That's old news. I'm Marucho's partner now!'

'No I am!'

'I am!

'Guys relax, both of you are my partners. We're a team now.'

Elfin and Preyas stopped fighting.

'Now that that's settled, I think we should have a party at my house to celebrate!' declared Marucho.

Whilst Runo, Julie and Marucho talked to their bakugan, Shun dragged Dan to the far side of the room.

'You know that Rin is furious with you, Dan.' Shun crossed his arms and leant against the wall.

'You saw her?' Shun nodded silently. 'She said an apology isn't going to end this battle. Or something.'

'Or something?' Drago said.

'I can't really remember with all the excitement going on.' Shun paused. 'She also has a new Bakugan.'

'A new bakugan?'

'When I saw her she had 2 bakugan on her shoulder.'

'Well, we just have to look forward for a whole new battle.' Drago said firmly.

'Wait. You're not even worried?' Dan smiled at his friend.

'No. If she wants a battle, she's going to get one.'

Then, they went to join their friends.

* * *

Next chapter: The Attribute Energies.


	11. The Attribute Energies

**ME: AFTER YOU VEXOS GOT KICKED IN THE BUTT FOR REAL, I THOUGHT I'D OPEN THE CHATROOM FOR A WHILE!**

**LYNC: I THINK THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG IN THIS STORY. 1. I ALWAYS LOSE! 2. YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! 3. THAT'S A METHOD I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT YET!**

**MYLENE: GEEZ. CALM DOWN LYNC. YOU'RE SOMETIMES WORSE THAN HYDRON RUNNING OUT OF SHAMPOO.**

**HYDRON: AHHHHH! SHADOW!**

**SHADOW: WHAT? **

**HYDRON: DID YOU USE MY ROSE SILK-STRONG SHAMPOO? THE QUOTE IT SAYS ON THE BOTTLE IS: ****_HAVE NICE HAIR, LIVE LIKE A PRINCE AND HAVE A GOOD LIFE_****.**

**GUS: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?**

**SPECTRA: LIVING LIKE A SPOILT BRAT MORE LIKE...**

**ME: SO. WHO USED HYDRON'S STUPID SHAMPOO?**

***SHADOW WALKS IN PRUNING HIS HAIR.* **

**SHADOW: WHAT? I COULDN'T FIND MY SHAMPOO AND THE ONLY THING I COULD FIND WAS THAT!**

**HYDRON: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!**

**ME: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It had been six months since New Vestroia was liberated from Vestal control and occupation. Things seemed to be returning to normal, when suddenly Mira came to visit thanks to Dr. Michael's Dimensional Transporter.

'Mira! It's been so long!' said Runo.

'Yeah! How have you been!' said Julie.

'Everything's been great on Vestal so far. Oh, I almost forgot!' Mira pulled out a brown and a yellow Gauntlet. 'Runo, Julie, I brought these for you from Vestal in case you ever wanted to battle again.'

Runo and Julie took the Gauntlets.

'Wow, thanks Mira!' said Runo.

'Yeah, now Gorem and I can kick some butt again.' Said Julie.

'So how's everyone else?' asked Dan.

'Now that the Bakugan are free, they must have a lot of spare time like us.' Said Marucho.

'Well, Baron's helping out his family. I think he's really enjoying his time with his brothers and sisters, but he misses all of you.'

'What about Ace and Arri?' asked Shun. It would be weird if he only asked about Arri and not Ace as well.

'To be honest, I haven't heard from them in a while.' Said Mira.

'Elfin, it's good to see you again.' Said Wilda.

'Wilda, long time no speak.'

'Hi there Wilda!' Preyas barged right in and knocked poor little Elfin over. 'My name's Preyas and thanks for saving me and for taking care of my little Elfin.' Preyas bowed in thanks to Wilda.

'What do you mean 'your little Elfin?'' Elfin got back up and began blushing. 'I'm not your little anything!' Elfin knocked Preyas over. 'And don't you know its rude to interrupt people when they're talking? Now where were we Wilda?'

'Guys, knock it off.' Said Marucho.

'He/She started it!' they both said, turning away from each other.

'So Mira, tell us what's happened after we parted way in New Vestroia.' Said Shun.

'Yeah, I've been dying to find out what happened to that creep Hydron and his Vexos goons.' Said Dan.

'Well where do I begin? When we got back to Vestal, the four of us were invited to go on the evening news and give our side of the story. Tons of rumors had started in Vestal on what was really happening while we were gone. So, we went in front of the cameras live to tell everyone the truth.'

* * *

_'Tonight on a special edition of Vestal News we have here the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance, a group of kids who had been fighting to free New Vestroia from our occupation. Please tell us what really happened.' Said the host._

_'King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron wanted all of you to believe that our occupation of New Vestroia was purely to alleviate our mass overpopulation. But his true intention was to conquer that world and enslave the Bakugan for pure entertainment in the form of the tournament battles. That is what the Vexos purpose was: to capture the Bakugan and brainwash them so they could only do battle in arenas for sport.' Said Mira._

_'You mean the Bakugan aren't toys?' asked the host._

_'They're far more than just toys.' Said Ace._

_'And we've brought our partners to prove it.' Said Baron._

_'Your partners? If you were fighting to free the Bakugan, why us them to your advantage in such a way? Would you not be doing exactly what you were fighting against?'_

_'Our partners allied with us because they, too, had the same desire. And we couldn't do it alone.' Said Mira._

_'We are their friends and we fight together.' Said Wilda, opening onto the desk._

_'What Mira says is true.' Said Nemus._

_'Bakugan and Vestals aren't that different and we can live together in harmony.' Said Wilda._

_'But justice must come to those who enslaved us.' Said Percival._

_'I'm sure many of you are thinking 'Those Bakugan just spoke!' or 'That's impossible!' but I assure you it is possible. The Bakugan are living, breathing intelligent creatures and they don't deserve to be treated like slaves.' Said Mira._

_'Many of you are no doubt shocked by all this information and our true nature, but only those who were willing to listen, could hear our cries.' Said Wilda._

* * *

'Of course the royal family immediately denied everything. They said the talking Bakugan was just some television trick.' Said Mira. 'Thankfully, everyone believed that we were telling the truth and they demanded that the royal family be brought to justice.'

'So what happened to them?' asked Shun.

'They disappeared one night under the cover of darkness.'

'You mean someone kidnapped them?' asked Ingram.

'I wish, they fled before they could be held accountable for their crimes. He, Hydron and the Vexos all escaped aboard the Royal Palace. By the time we realized what was going on, it was too late to stop them.'

'I can't believe Zenoheld is such a coward.' Said Marucho.

'Oh, he's no coward. He wouldn't flee just to hide. Just after he escaped, we learned that he had an even plan that would make him the ruler of everything and everyone.'

'What? That's crazy! We can't just sit back and let this happen?' cried Dan.

'Arri couldn't make it to the interview though. Her sister was having a wedding.'

'Arri? At a wedding? In a dress?!' Dan exploded laughing. They had to wait for a while before continuing their convesation.

'But how are we supposed to find him when we don't even know where he is? We'd end up wasting all our time just looking for him.' asked Shun.

'Well we aren't 100% sure. It would be a difficult task even for him to accomplish. Let's hope for our sakes that its only a rumour.'

'May I have your attention? We will be landing soon.' Said Kato over the intercom.

'Wow, is that your house Marucho?' cried Mira, seeing the large building from the plane's window.

'Yup!'

'If you think that's impressive, wait until you see what the inside is like.' Said Runo.

Marucho led everyone through his house as Mira stopped at every room, marveling at the sight of it.

'Tell me I'm not dreaming.' Said Mira.

'Don't worry, you're not. Everyone has this reaction the first time.' Said Shun.

'Well can you blame them?'

Marucho continued leading them until they reached a large dining room with tables stocked high with all sorts of food.

'I didn't what food you liked Mira, so I had my chefs prepare everything on their menu.' Said Marucho.

'This is wonderful, thank you Marucho!'

'Let's eat!' cried Julie.

'Take it easy Julie, this is Mira's party remember?' said Runo.

Everyone sat down to eat while they caught each other up on everything that had happened the past half year.

Suddenly, Drago's head shot up and his body began glowing red. 'What's happening to me?'

Wilda began glowing orange. 'I feel like I'm burning up.'

'I feel strange too! Preyas do you feel it?' asked Elfin, now glowing blue.

'No, not me.' He replied.

'Tigrerra do you feel it too?' asked Drago.

'No, I don't.' she replied.

'What's going on?' asked Dan.

'This is so strange. I've never felt anything like this before!' cried Ingram.

'Guys, Ingram doesn't look so good.' Said Shun.

A bright light emanated from the four Bakugan. Dan opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in a dark place filled with fog.

* * *

'Hey, where are we?' asked Dan.

'Dan!'

Dan looked over and saw Drago in his physical form.

Shun and Marucho quickly appeared by his side.

'Over here!' cried Marucho.

'This place is freaking us out.' Said Shun

'Us too!'

Dan looked to his right and saw Mira, along with Ace and Baron.

'Baron, Ace how did you guys get here?' asked Dan.

Before he knew it Ingram, Elfin, Wilda, Nemus and Percival appeared next to Drago.

_'Someone must have brought all of us here for a reason, even Ace and Baron are here and they're on Vestal! _Thought Shun.

A light shone from behind the Resistance. They turned and saw 6 faceless figures materialize.

'The 6 Ancient Warriors!' cried Drago.

'Drago, you must listen carefully.' Said Apollonir.

'We were defeated in battle against King Zenoheld.' Said Exedra.

'You fought Zenoheld?' asked Mira.

'He wanted to take our 6 attribute energies from us.' Said Frosch.

'He needed them to power to Bakugan Termination System, a device he used to wipe out all Bakugan.' Said Oberus.

'To keep them safe from Zenoheld, we are entrusting our attribute energies to you.' Said Lars Lion.

A light of the same color of their attribute flew from them to the Resistance Bakugan. When the light dimed, each Bakugan looked different.

'Look at them! It's like they've evolved!' cried Dan.

'Remember brawlers, you are our last hope.' Said Apollonir as the 6 warriors faded into the fog.

* * *

'Dan? Dan!'

Dan opened his eyes and found himself back in Marucho's house.

'Dan are you ok?' asked Runo as he sat up.

'You just fell to the floor so suddenly.' Said Julie.

'That was the most bizarre thing ever.' Said Shun, sitting up too.

'Was it real?' asked Mira.

'It was certainly real.' Said Drago. 'Just look at how we've changed!' Drago, Elfin, Wilda and Ingram opened up on the table and were obviously different looking.

'Drago's right. It was real! Then that means the stuff about Zenoheld was real too!' cried Dan.

'Then if what the Ancient Warriors said is true, then the Bakugan are in more danger than they've been in.'

* * *

'Hydron? What are you going to do now?' Asked a certain Darkus Brawler.

'Don't call me that! We have to do what father you got training to do with Mylene and Shadow?' Rin turned and stomped away and reach the training room where Mylene and Shadow ere waiting.

'Is Hydron taking it to seriously about the attribute energy or what?'

'He's dedicated to the king and so are we.' Shadow replied plainly. 'Now that those Dweebs have spilled what we did to those Bakugan, they're now demanding for justice.'

'They're not dweebs! They're my friends.'

'Rin. You need to think who's side you're on. Ours or theirs.' With that they left Rin alone in the training room with only bakugan for company.

'What do you think?' Asked Deltanoid.

'We joined the Vexos to get back at Dan and we're also avenging Morganna.'

**-Flashback-**

Rin ran down the corridor to the ship. Without knowing, Morganna slipped off her shoulder. They were just a kilometre away from each other.

'Rin come on or you'll die! Shouted Mylene from the door.

'I'm sorry!' Rin eyes flowed with tears as she ran down the corridor.

Once inside the ship, she dried the tears as the Vexos started gossiping.

'I thought we'd be leaving his royal ness behind.' Said Lync.

'Lync. Do you care for anyone more than yourself in the world?' Asked Volt.

'Yes.'

'Who?'

' and I!' Cackled Lync.

Rin looked outside the window to see Vest Palace blown up. She left Morganna, her bakugan, her friend behind in that mess. If only Dan and Spectra hadn't made all this mess, Morganna would still be with them. But there is always time for revenge...

* * *

Ooh Rin. A little Payback time! Next Chapter: The Call of A Sirenoid.


	12. The Call of the Sirenoid

**DAN: SO. I'VE GOT A QUESTION.**

**RUNO: DAN. WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOUR QUESTION IS AND YOU CAN'T BORROW MY PEPPER SPRAY TO USE ON GUS!**

**DAN: I REALLY HATE THE GUY AND HE DESERVES IT!**

**RUNO: NO!**

**JULIE: GUYS!**

**ME: MARUCHO... CAN YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER?**

**MARUCHO: WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?**

**ME: BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA.**

**MARUCHO: GEEZ. DOESN'T OWN BAKUGAN, ONLY ARRI, MERACLEUS, THUNDERBIRD, RIN, WOLFFANG AND DELTANOID.**

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

'Mylene! What are you doing here?' shouted Ace. 'I know what you did to Baron!'

'Excellent, then you know why I'm here, now why don't you make my job easier and just give me the Darkus Energy?' she said holding out her hand.

'Now where's the fun in that? Let's dance.' Said Ace holding out his Gauntlet. 'Gate card set! Darkus Midnight Percival stand!'

Percival stood, donning new armor. He had light purple shin and forearm guards while the two dragonheads at his wrists were now at his shoulders and his cape was split into two.

'So you've evolved, but you're still no match for me! Macubass stand!' said Mylene. A stingray-like jet creature stood on the water facing Percival.

'It's a mechanical Bakugan!' exclaimed Ace in response.

'Very good, I'll start things off. _Ability Activate_! **Hunter Whip**!' A blue energy rope shot out from Macubass' forearm and quickly wrapped around Percival, easily restraining him.

'Stay alert, Ace. This one's quick!' said Percival as he struggled against his restraints.

'Too slow! _Ability Activate_! **Radiant Claw**!' Macubass' claws began glowing blue as he pulled Percival closer to him.

'Don't worry Percival! _Ability Activate_! **Black Out**!' Percival was quickly freed from his restraints and vanished as the sky darkened.

'Just cheap magic tricks, how dull.' Said Mylene sounding bored.

'Maybe this will excite things. _Ability Activate_! **Stray Thunder**!' Purple lightning shot down from the sky as Percival redirected at Macubass.

Macubass was certainly as quick as he looked since he easily dodged the lightning.

'Oh please, do you think that will work on me? _Ability Activate_! **Battle Composition**!' Macubass flew across the sky, releasing blue orbs as he went along that exploded when they impacted the ground. One of the explosions exposed Percival and knocked him away.

'Did you really think you're weak Percival was any match for my Macubass?'

'We're not beaten yet!'

'_Ability Activate_! **Thunder Sword**!' A large purple sword with gold and silver trimming appeared in front of Percival. He took the sword in hand and sliced the ground, sending a wave of purple energy at Macubass.

'My turn! _Ability Activate_! **Saber Barracuda**!' Blue light sabers shot out from his forearms. Macubass shot a wave of blue energy at Percival's. The two energy waves collided causing a huge explosion.

Ace and Ayden held up their arms to shield themselves from the dust of the explosion.

'Ready for more?_ Ability Activate_! **Moby Cannon**!' Macubass' hands transformed into flower-like guns as blue orbs formed at the tip. Macubass fired two blue streams at Percival.

'You're all bark and no bite Mylene. Gate card open! **Changling Force**!'

Macubass' attack suddenly turned around and struck the original sender, turning him back into a ball. Macubass fell to the surface of the water, but did not sink.

'Think you're a tough guy huh? Gate card set! Macubass stand!'

'I'm just getting started Mylene! Percival stand! _Ability Activate_! **Thunder Sword**!'

'Repeating abilities? You bore me. _Ability Activate!_ **Saber Barracuda**!'

'I guess I'll just improve on a classic. _Fusion Ability Activate_! **Vermillion**!' The Thunder Sword transformed into a slim, spear-like sword.

'You make me laugh. Gate card open! **Aquos Reactor**! And that's not all. _Ability Activate_! **ABSIDS**!' As geysers of water spouted all over the field, little blue flying robots shot out from Macubass' body.

The little robots flew behind Percival and shot laser at him.

'What was that?' he cried, looking to see what hit him.

Once he looked over, he got shot again on his other side.

'Percival! Don't worry, buddy. I've got something that can help! _Ability Activate_! **Bind Shield**!'

Percival's forearm began glowing and a large shield materialized.

'A shield is good defense. But it's no good if you leave your backside exposed.'

The ABSIDS robots began shooting at Percival's back.

'Ahhh!' cried Percival, feeling the pain of the many lasers impact him.

'Man, those guys are a pain in the butt, literally.' Said Ace.

'You've got to do something, Ace, and fast, or else Percival's a goner!' cried Ayden.

'How does she get them to move to fast?' asked Azreal.

'I'm using Automatic Brain Scan Image Directions System, ABSIDS for short. It's the most advanced weapon system created. It scans my brain waves and relays that as orders to the pods to carry out.' Mylene put a hand on her hips to show her confidence.

'And you call yourself a brawler? Using mechanical weapons as a crutch!' shouted Ace.

'I assure you, they are no crutch, but more like an enhancement. Perhaps you just need another demonstration.' The ABSIDS robots danced in an elegant maneuver while shooting several beams that easily took down Percival.

'Percival!' cried Ace. Percival landed at his feet and he picked him up in his hand. 'We really took a beating on that one.' He said looking at his Gauntlet.

'It looks like if you take another hit like that, goodbye Darkus Energy.' Smirked Mylene.

'Well I'm not gonna let happen! Gate card set! Percival stand!'

'Macubass stand! _Ability Activate_! **Marina Cavitation**!' Once Macubass landed on the water surface, he disappeared into the water.

'What? Where did he go?' asked Percival, frantically looking around the lake.

'He disappeared. Looks like we'll have to smoke him out. Gate card open!' Unlike usual Gate card activations, the field didn't start glowing.

'Um, Ace, your Gate card's not working! Why isn't it working?'

'I don't know!'

'When Marina Cavitation is activated, it prevents my opponents from opening their gate cards. _Ability Activate_! **ABSIDS**!'

'Oh not those guys again!' cried Percival.

'But I don't see any!' cried Ace.

'They must be camouflaged like Macubass!' cried Percival obviously panicking.

The ABSIDS robots began firing at Percival, who held up his arms in a feeble attempt to shield himself.

'You have to do something Ace! We can't lose the Darkus Energy!'

'Don't bother, by the time you figure out how to stop my droids, you'll have lost this battle and the Darkus Energy will be mine!' Cackled Mylene.

'_I've got to do something! But I can't open my Gate card and I don't have enough abilities to raise Percival's power!'_ thought Ace.

Suddenly a whirlpool began forming in the lake.

'Percival, please tell me you're the one doing that.' Said Ace.

'I wish I could, let's just hope that whatever is doing it is friendly.'

A beautiful mermaid with long silky blue hair rose from the whirlpool, pulling the string of the harp on her staff.

'_Ability Activate_! **Devorah Anthemusa**!'

Ace turned around and saw a young man with shoulder length silver hair wearing a blue suit.

'As you wish, Master Klaus.' The mermaid played a few more strings and began singing. The water surface began calm and clear as Macubass' image was revealed beneath the water.

'Ah, her beautiful singing voice gives me goose bumps every time.' Said Klaus his hair fluttering in the wind.

The mermaid continued singing and, with a wave of her hand, Macubass and it's ABSIDS drones were sucked up into a stream of water.

'You're beauty and elegance is surpassed by none Sirenoid. Battling becomes you.' Said Klaus.

'Thank you Master Klaus. But a Bakugan is only as good as their Master Brawler.' She replied.

'Who do you guys think you are? And why are you interrupting my battle like that?' shouted Ace.

'If I'm correct, Sirenoid and I were saving you. And though it may be hard for you to admit, you needed it. Even you, the mighty Ace Grit, must admit you were having a tough time.'

'But how did you know who we are?' asked Ace.

'Let's just say I make it my business to be in the know. But let's get back to the task at hand.'

'How rude! But no matter. ABSIDS!' Macubass rose from the water with his ABSIDS drones.

'You were right before, Ace. Those drones of her's must be dealt with immediately. _Ability Activate_! **Vital Neptune**!'

Sirenoid began singing again. Mylene clutched her head. 'Ugh, that singing! I can't think!' With no brain wave signals, the drones fell into the water.

'Now Ace! Open your Gate card!' said Klaus.

'I don't need you to tell me what to do! Gate card open! **Element Merge**!'

'It is clear that you cannot avoid defeat now, Vexos. I suggest you graciously withdraw. You are beautiful and a worthy opponent. I am a gentleman, there's no reason for further humiliation.'

'This battle will be ending in tears all right, but they will be coming from your eyes, not mine. _Ability Activate_! **Depth Dive**!'

Macubass sunk into the water and resurfaced while cracking through the Gate card.

'I'm not done yet. _Double Ability Activate_! **ABSIDS** plus **Moby Cannon**!' Macubass fired to streams of blue energy as the ABSIDS drones continued their maneuvers.

'_Ability Activate_! **Geor Gunner**!' Percival and his two dragon heads, now on his shoulder, rather than his wrists like before, fired a purple energy beam that merged into one. The blast easily shot through the Moby Cannon's fire.

'_Ability Activate_! **Stingray Shield**!' A shield appeared around Macubass just before Geor Gunner's impact.

'Mylene is as vicious as she is beautiful, though I cannot say that it is a good combination. _Ability Activate_! **Ripple Shield**!' A water barrier rose from the lake's surface, causing the ABSIDS drones to crash into the shield and get deflected off.

'No, this can't be happening!' cried Mylene.

'Ace, my boy, now is the time. Sirenoid can't hold her off forever.'

'Who are you calling boy?' shouted Ace. 'I don't need you telling me what to do! Let's go Percival! Ability Activate! Thunder Sword! That's not all! Fusion Ability Activate! Deadly Karbia!' The Thunder Sword transformed into a more curvy blade.

Percival swung the sword at Macubass, returning him to ball form on the lake's surface.

Percival flew back to Ace, who caught him in his hand. 'And that's how you win a brawl!'

'We did it, Ace!' Said Percival gruffly.

'And what's more important is that the Darkus Energy is safe.' Said Klaus.

'Sirenoid, I must thank you for your assistance.' Said Percival.

'No thanks is necessary, Percival. It was my pleasure.' Replied Sirenoid, who returned to ball form in Klaus' hand.

'You battled incredibly well today Sirenoid. I believe you have made me the proudest master in all of Vestal.'

'Why thank you Master Klaus.' Said Sirenoid, blushing.

'Sirenoid…and Klaus…Ah, yes, now I remember you. You're a Bakugan Brawler from Earth.' Said Mylene.

'You're from Earth?' asked Ace out of his mind.

'I didn't realize the Resistance had teamed up with more humans. Be wary, the next time I return with my Vexos teammates, there will be nothing left of either of your worlds.' Mylene teleported away.

'Now back to what I was saying, just who do you think you are interrupting my battle like that!' shouted Ace.

'It's called rescuing you. I could not risk another of the attribute energies falling into the Vexos' hands.' Said the young man.

'Who are you? And how did you know that the Vexos already have one attribute energy?' asked Ace.

'My name is Klaus Von Hertzon and this is my beautiful partner Sirenoid.' He said holding up a fishbowl with the blue mermaid Bakugan in it. 'I make it my business to be in the know.'

'Ace!' The two looked in the direction of the voice and saw Baron running towards them.

'Baron! You just missed it! Mylene showed up and attacked us.' Said Ace.

'But thanks to Klaus she didn't get the Darkus energy.' Said Percival who was going to say hi to Nemus.

'Oh I recognize you! You're Klaus Von Hertzon! You helped Master Dan and the other Battle Brawlers save New Vestroia!'

'Why yes, I see you are a well informed young man as well. Please come into my home. We have much to discuss.'

A stone bridge rose from the lake, leading to the castle on the cliff.

'You live there?' asked Baron as he stared in awe.

'Why yes. It is a beautiful home, is it not?'

'Wait! Why should we follow you?' shouted Ace.

'Because Ace, my boy, I believe you need to contact your friends on Earth, am I correct?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I happen to have such communication utilities in my home.'

'Ace, quit being so stingy. He's just trying to help us.' Said Baron.

'I am not stingy! And I told you to stop calling my 'boy'!'

* * *

A beautiful green phoenix soared through the skies of New Vestroia. She could feel the wind coarse through her emerald feathers.

"Ah, it's so wonderful to be free again. I'm so glad that everything is back to normal."

Skyress looked up as the sky darkened over her. She saw a large metal sphere descend from the sky.

"What? What is this thing?"

Before she knew it, the machine burrowed into the ground. A shockwave was sent out from the core of the machine as Skyress and all the Bakugan returned to their ball form.

"Oh no, what's happened? We're in ball form again. This can't be happening to us again! Not again!" cried Skyress.

* * *

Shun's POV

"I can't believe you had this thing here the entire time Marucho!" cried Dan.

Marucho took us to his communications room. The last time we were in here was the whole Naga invasion thing years ago. Apparently somebody was trying to communicate with us from Vestal.

I figured it had to be Ace or Baron…but secretly I was hoping it was just Ayden. I was also secretly hoping that I was the only one in the room if it was her calling.

"Well we've never needed this room as of today but someone seems to be contacting us from Vestal." Said Marucho.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Julie.

"Quiet guys, Marucho needs to concentrate." Said Mira.

"Ok, this should do it!" said Marucho.

A screen appeared, showing the back of an expensive looking chair. I could tell from the expensive looking furniture that it had to be Klaus.

"Good afternoon to you my friends. It has been a while."

"It's good to see you man! I see living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style. Still rocking the 16th century pirate look huh?" asked Dan. Dan always had to crack a joke about Klaus' sense of style. I'll admit it is a little old fashioned, but it suits him.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Dan. But we have more pressing matters at hand."

Just then Baron came in from Klaus' right side.

"Guys! You've got to help us! They're back!" cried Baron.

Ace jumped in from the other side. "Prince Hydron and the Vexos attacked us!"

"You can't be serious!" cried Dan.

"I am! I'm so sorry Master Dan! Hydron ambushed us in the park and he took the Haos Energy!" said Baron. He closed his eyes, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Just don't beat yourself up over it Baron, they're much stronger now." Said Ace.

"Yeah if Klaus and Sirenoid hadn't shown up, we would have lost the Darkus Energy too." Said Baron.

"Well it looks like the Vexos are calling us out!" said Dan.

"Just like the Ancient Warriors said. They're after the six attribute energies for the BT System." Argued Drago.

"And now that they have the Haos energy, they're one step closer to activating it." Said Mira.

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore." I said. My mind floated to Rin.

"Well, we know what we have to do. We have to go to Vestal." Said Dan as everyone else agreed with him.

"Don't worry you guys, Julie and I can hold down the fort like before." Said Runo.

"Yeah! We're like pros by now." Said Julie.

"All right, next stop: Vestal!" declared Dan.

* * *

Marucho took us to Alice's home in Russia on his giant plane. I think Alice has a crush on me ever since I defended her from Komba. I only did it as a friend and he was working with Masquerade by the time. We were no strangers to this aircraft, even Mira was pretty familiar with it.

Dan, Marucho and I all changed back into our Resistance clothes since it was more appropriate for fighting Vexos.

"No pressure Dr. Michael but we're counting on you. We need to get to Vestal in one piece." Said Dan.

"I understand Dan, but you need not worry. I've managed to fix all the kinks since the last time it broke." He replied.

"All of you be careful when you get there." Said Alice.

"Of course Alice, nothing to worry about!" said Marucho.

"Hm? What's this? The computer is picking up a atmospheric anomaly in New Vestroia." Said Dr. Michael.

Something in New Vestroia? It had to be the Vexos, but what would they be doing there? We already booted them out and none of the attribute energies are there.

"But what could it be grandfather?"

"The Vexos no doubt." Said Mira.

"But that doesn't make sense." Said Dan.

"None of the Bakugan with attribute energies are there. Wilda, Elfin, Ingram and I are here and Percival and Nemus are on Vestal." Said Drago.

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us off their tails." Said Preyas.

It could be that, but the Vexos aren't smart enough to hatch that elegant of a plan.

"Or it could be another attack on our people!" cried Elfin.

Now that sounded more like the Vexos. They would obviously take any chance to get back at not just us, but the Bakugan too.

"Elfin's right. We can't ignore it." Said Ingram.

"What do you think Dan?" asked Drago.

"I don't know, it could be a decoy but it could also be a trap to lure all the attribute energies into one place. Man, what should we do?"

"I'll go check it out." I said. Dan looked at me surprised.

I was kind of surprised I said that too. I was so set on seeing Ayden again, but I guess I could make this little detour to make sure Skyress and the other Bakugan are safe.

Besides, I still had a promise to keep to Ayden about bringing her to Earth.

"You made a good point, it's probably better that we split up." I added. "We'll meet up with you guys in Vestal."

"Are you sure about this Shun?" asked Mira.

"Ah, he'll be fine. Shun's a tough cookie." Said Dan.

"All right, I'll set the coordinates for New Vestroia. The Dimensional Transporter has locked on. Whenever you're ready Shun." Said Dr. Michael.

"Be careful Shun! You better come back in one piece!" cried Dan.

I smiled at him and he gave me a thumbs up. He didn't have to worry. I intended on staying in one piece for a while.

With Ingram on my shoulder, I ran into the Dimensional Transporter. I could see the end of the portal coming close. I braced myself and landed on a large pillar of rock.

"This looks like New Vestroia, but where are all the Bakugan?" I asked out loud. "Do you think we got transported to the wrong planet?"

"No, this is New Vestroia. I can feel it. But it feels slightly strange…" Said Ingram.

I turned around, expecting to see Ingram in his physical form. But instead, he was still a ball. "Ingram? What's wrong? If we're really in New Vestroia, then why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing." He said while looking at himself.

"But that doesn't make sense! We destroyed all the Dimension Controllers! What's doing this?"

"The Dimension Controller is not responsible for this."

_'That voice!'_ I thought. It could only be one thing.

"There is a new danger here." I looked up at the sky and a small green bird Bakugan with red highlights floated down.

"Skyress!" I cried. I quickly held out my hands for her as she gracefully landed on them.

"I had always hoped to see you again, Shun. But not like this." She said, hanging her head sadly.

"You look beautiful Skyress." I said to her.

"Skyress, please tell us what happened here." Said Ingram.

"We're here to help, please tell us what happened." I said.

"Earlier this morning, a strange metal sphere appeared from the sky." She began.

"A sphere?" I asked.

"Yes, but before any of us knew what was happening, it burrowed itself in the ground and we were all in ball form again."

After Skyress finished her story, she took us to the metal sphere she was talking about.

"A beam from that did this to all of you?"

"Yes, Shun. You don't understand what it feels like to be enslaved for so long and granted freedom only to have it ripped away to suddenly. We Bakugan are a peaceful race. I don't understand why things like this keep happening to us." She said sadly.

"This blasted Vexos!" cried Ingram.

"Don't worry Skyress. We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once and we can do it again!"

I jumped into the air and prepared to land on the top of the sphere. I was hoping I could find some access panel and figure out how this thing works and how to shut it down.

Unfortunately I wasn't exactly a technical genius. If only Ayden were here, she be able to figure out how this thing works…

Great, there I go again, thinking about her when there are more important things at hand. Even during all these six months while I was training, I kept getting distracted by thoughts if her…

I was quickly pulled out of my daydream when I felt a powerful surge of electric energy once I landed on the sphere. I ended up sliding down the side for a bit before I finally managed to jump away.

"Shun! Are you ok?" asked Ingram.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It looks like it's some kind of electrical force field. Whatever this thing is, the Vexos don't want anybody meddling with it. Cracking that shield is going to be harder than I thought."

"It figures the Vexos would pull a stunt like this." Said Ingram.

I heard a little sound behind me. I turned and saw a crowd of little Bakugan gathered behind me.

"You're our only hope, Shun. Without you and the other Battle Brawlers we have no hope of standing up to the Vexos!" cried Skyress.

"She's right, there has to be something we can do!" cried Ingram.

"Well, if we can't destroy this thing, we'll have to find another way to defeat the Vexos."

"But how?" asked Ingram.

"What a pity that my Shun has you as a partner." Said Skyress.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Now hold on Skyress…"

"No, Shun, don't defend him! Where's his courage, his fire! These are his people at risk here, and yet he cowers like a frightened child. And he calls himself a warrior. Why, if it were you and me, this crisis would already be over."

"What?"

"No Skyress…"

"I'm sorry Shun, but I only speak the truth."

"Now wait just a minute Skyress, Ingram is no coward. I trust him with my life!"

I couldn't understand why Skyress was badmouthing him all of a sudden after leaving him in her place. But I wouldn't let her talk about Ingram that way.

"I meant no disrespect Shun, I'm sorry."

"Well I hate to spoil your lovely reunion kids…"

I looked up and saw a black Vexos glider with green trimming. It could only belong to one person.

"Since there's only one of you, this shouldn't take long."

Lync.

"So nice to see you Shun, I guess you know why I came here. I want your Ventus energy!"

* * *

Ooh Lync. What a jerk. Next time: A Ventus Brawl 


	13. A Ventus Brawl

**ME: HEY! THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES NONE OTHER THAN LYNC. LYNC. ARE YOU SATISFIED?**

**LYNC: FINALLY YOU TURN TO THE STAR OF THIS THING!**

**ME: YOU MEAN THE TRASH CAN OF THE THING.**

**MYLENE: SHE HAS THE HUGEST POINT IN VESTAL.**

**SHADOW: I AGREE.**

**LYNC: HEY! I PROTEST!**

**VOLT: NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU SAY.**

**LYNC: *GASP* YOU BROKE MY SWEET LITTLE HEART.**

**SPECTRA: LIKE WE'D BE THERE FOR YOUR FUNERAL.**

* * *

**SHUN'S POV**

'Lync! I should've known a snake in the grass like you would show up!'

'Man Shun, that electric shield must have hurt. I thought you were going to cry!' he laughed.

'Keep talking Lync. It seems to be the only thing you're good at.'

'I demand you return the Bakugan to their original state!' cried Ingram.

'Man that's a lot of talk for a small Bakugan. He's got quite a hot head and an even bigger mouth. Pretty brave especially since you're so close to the BT System.'

'This is the BT System?'

'Well a part of it at least. But once we get all the attribute energies it will be up to full power. The BT System is really a thing of beauty.' Said Lync.

'There's nothing beautiful about of tool of destruction and genocide!' cried Skyress.

'Beautiful or not, you've got to admit, it's something. Even if it's not at full power, it can still emit Dimensional rays that trap Bakugan in their ball form.'

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he really think exterminating an entire race was something to be proud of?

'Oh come on Shun, why the angry face? I can't wait until I show you my mechanical Aluze. After you and Ace destroyed my precious Altair, Professor Clay rebuilt him for me. Now he's bigger and badder than ever!'

'Only a fool jokes in battle, Lync. Are you ready Ingram?'

'Of course, Shun!'

'Gauntlet Power Strike!'

'Gate card set! Aluze stand!'

I'll admit, Lync was kinda right about his Aluze: it did look more impressive. It's head and neck were essentially the same, but the rest of it's body, especially the wings were more streamline.

'Master Ingram stand!'

'Ha ha! Now you face Ventus Master Ingram!'

Ingram had changed a lot too. His six wings were replaced with a green scarf and he looked much more like a ninja. Fitting…huh?

'_Ability Activate_! **Wind Power Extreme**!'

Ingram glided over to Aluze with his scarf acting as wings.

'Oh yeah? _Ability Activate_! **Giga Armor**!'

A large green cell appeared in front of Aluze. More appeared as Ingram got closer, stopping him in his tracks.

'Fine then! _Double Ability Activate_! **Wind Echo** plus **Wind Split**!' Ingram split into 5 copies, each of which sunk into the ground.

Each of the shadows jumped out and charged at Aluze.

'Oh please, _Fusion Ability Activate_! **Aero Aegis**!' A similar green cell appeared and moved to counter each of the Ingrams' attack, destroying each of the clones on impact. Eventually the real Ingram was found out and stuck on the cell.

'Shun, I need some help!' cried Ingram.

'Right! Bakugan Trap! Hylash give Ingram a hand!' I threw Hylash into the air as he took physical form and grabbed Ingram.

'Throwing in a Bakugan Trap? What a weak move. Gate card open! Forcement Wind! Now Aluze gets power for every Bakugan in the field with the same attribute, friend or foe!'

'Oh no!'

'I'm not down yet, Shun. _Ability Activate_! **Thunder Striper**!'

Green saucers from Aluze flew over and hit Ingram and Hylash, knocking them onto the ground.

'So had enough Shun?. Once I beat you, You'll look like a total loser.' He boasted.

'Shun, you must use me!' Skyress flew into my face.

'Are you sure?' I asked her.

'Yes, more than anything. It'll be just like old times.' She said.

'All right Skyress!' She landed in my hand as I threw her into battle. 'Storm Skyress descend!'

'Skyress!' cried Ingram, seeing that the phoenix who, not too long ago was insulting him, take his place in battle.

'All right Skyress, just like old times! _Ability Activate_! **Whirlwind Lightning Sword**!'

Skyress flew up to Aluze and fired green pellets from her wings.

'That was pretty girly.' Said Lync. Well, considering the fact that Skyress was female, I guess girly was a correct way to describe it, but I couldn't help but feel angry at his comment.

'I really hate this kid!' cried Ingram.

'Not as much as I do. You had your chance and failed Ingram, now it's my turn. Come, Hylash show me what Bakugan Traps are made of!' Skyress and Hylash took to the skies while Ingram hung his head low in defeat.

'All right, let's kick it up a notch! _Double Ability Activate_! **Thunder Power** plus **Green Wave**!'

Skyress, enveloped in green flames, and Hylash covered in glowing stardust, struck Aluze.

'Aluze! You think you're so tough! _Ability Activate_! **Swing Boomerang**!' Aluze fired two crescent shaped rays at Skyress and Hylash. She easily evaded the attack, but Hylash wasn't so lucky.

Ingram quickly jumped into battle at the fall of his battle partner.

'Ingram, no! Wait!' cried Skyress.

'So making a solo strike huh? _Ability Activate_! **Blaster Bind**!' Aluze fired a green laser at Ingram.

'_Ability Activate!_ **Armored Intense Mode**!' Ingram's scarf wrapped around his body and deflected the beam away.

'That won't save you again! _Ability Activate_! **Air Lance**!'

Aluze fired another green beam, sending Ingram back into ball form.

'Oh no! Ingram!' I cried. I ran over to him and picked him up in my hand.

'Is he ok?' asked Skyress. Then she noticed Aluze targeting her next. 'Shun!'

'Right! _Ability Activate_! **Lightning Talon**!'

'Now you'll feel the wrath of Storm Skyress!' A powerful electric, emerald green beam was fired from between her two largest tails, easily sending Aluze to Lync's feet.

'Aluze!' Lync picked up his fallen Bakugan. 'Oh well, one more win and the Ventus energy and your Ventus energy is as good as mine!'

'Wanna bet? Ingram are you all right?' I asked as he opened up in my hand.

'I'm so sorry Shun. I fought a clumsy battle today. Because of me, the Vexos might take the Ventus energy!'

'Ingram…'

'It's these new powers. I'm not sure that I'm ready for them, let alone ready to use them. This evolution is just making me so confused. Most would consider it a blessing, but I feel it is a curse.'

'Ingram! Withdraw yourself from the battle. You are nothing but a detriment to us at this point!'

'What?'

'In battle, you cannot let your mind be clouded, especially with self-doubt!' Skyress flew over to me. 'Come on Shun. Let's finish this, together!'

I looked hard at Skyress, then at Ingram. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. We couldn't risk Ingram's insecurity for the safety of the Ventus energy.

'She's right, Ingram. You're too unsure right now and Lync's too tough of a competitor to risk this battle. I'm sorry Ingram.'

Ingram said nothing and turned away.

'Gate card set! Storm Skyress stand!'

'So Ingram's gonna sit this one out huh? Aluze stand! _Ability Activate_! **Dora Cannon**!'

Aluze began firing a barrage of green bullets into the sky. Skyress was barely able to avoid all of them.

'She's under heavy attack! What kind of warrior would I be if I just sat here and did nothing?' cried Ingram.

Skyress' evasive maneuvers didn't last long when a green bullet struck her chest. Skyress was always a great flyer, but maybe she was getting too old for combat.

'No Skyress! Gate card open!'

'Not so fast Shun! _Ability Activate_! **Drive Storm**!' Aluze shot larger pellets at the Gate card, causing it to disappear.

'Oh no, he's nullified my Gate card!' cried Shun.

'Two Ventus Bakugan and a Bakugan Trap and you still can't beat me?' laughed Lync. I gritted my teeth tightly.

Aluze continued it's brutal assault on Skyress, bringing a large cloud of dust to cover the field with each hit.

'Skyress! I cannot stand by and watch this. I must embrace my new powers! I will not run from battle! I will fight! For Shun! For Skyress! And for all the Bakugan!' Ingram suddenly became enveloped by a green aura.

He flew up to me ad hovered in front of my face. 'Send me in Shun.' He said in a low and serious voice.

'But Ingram…' I started. I couldn't risk it if he was still unsure about his evolution.

'I will not lose to the Vexos. I will not let them defeat me and I will not let them take the Ventus Energy.'

'All right, if you're sure Ingram.'

'I am.' He closed up and I took him in my hand.

'All right Ingram, let's finish this battle! Master Ingram stand!' I said throwing him onto the field.

'Ha ha! Ventus Master Ingram has returned!'

'Big deal, I'll just squash Ingram like the fly he is. _Ability Activate_! **Air Lance**!' Aluze fired two beams at Ingram.

'_Ability Activate_! **Moonlight Slash**!' Ingram's two claw weapons opened out and deflected the beams.

'You will not take this Energy from me boy! Activate **Shadow Wing**!'

_'Shadow Wing? What's that?'_ I thought.

I looked down at my next ability card as it began glowing green. A small green orb appeared form it and flew into the sky. It looked kinda like a Bakugan…

'Shadow Wing? I've never heard of that ability.' I said.

'It must be part of his new attribute energy powers.' Said Skyress.

A cloaked ninja birdman took physical form when Shadow Wing opened.

'Looks like we've got another part guest! _Ability Activate_! **Ninjitsu Combo**! **Mighty Fang **and** Vista Wing**!' Ingram and Shadow Wing flew into the sky as Shadow Wing transformed into two pairs of razor sharp wings on Ingram's back.

'Oh yeah? Well, let's see how you like this! _Ability Activate_! **Dora Cannon**!' Aluze fired green pellets at Ingram, who easily knocked them away with the swing of his arm.

'What? How did he do that?' cried Lync.

Ingram flew down towards Aluze and with a single slash, Aluze was sent crashing to the ground as he returned to ball form.

'You think you're so tough? It took three of your Bakugan to take down my one!' shouted Lync.

He was such a sore loser, trying to insult me even when he lost.

'Oh yeah? Strength lies in numbers and teamwork, something you don't seem to understand. The important thing is that the Ventus energy is still safe in my hands.'

'Your arrogance was no match for our will to win!' said Ingram.

'Will to win? I'll show you idiots the will to win! Next time you see me, you better run the other way!' Lync ran over to his aircraft and took off.

'Shun, thank you.' Said Skyress.

'Don't worry about it Skyress. I'd do anything for you.' I said. It was true. She was always there for me and now it was time for me to be there for her when she needed me.

I looked back at the monstrosity called the BT System. 'Well we may not have been able to destroy it, but at least we delayed its launch, even if it was just for a bit.'

'Shun, I must apologize for earlier. I hope my self doubt hasn't give you reason to doubt me as well.' Said Ingram from my shoulder.

'Don't worry about it Ingram. Hey wait, where's Skyress? Skyress!' I called out.

'I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore Shun…Shun and Ingram. You've grown so much and I couldn't be more proud of you. It's time for you to move on but I will always treasure the memories we shared together. And Ingram, I'm glad you made it through your self-doubt. The Ancients chose you for a reason and they obviously made the right choice. Never forget that!' I looked up and saw Skyress in her ball form floating away.

'I won't Skyress. And I have you to thank for that.'

'You and Shun make a great team, take care of each other, I won't be able to bail you out all the time.'

A sparkling green feather floated down in front of me. I held out my hand as it landed softly in my hand. I squeezed my fingers around the feather.

'It was wonderful to see you again Shun, even if it was for the last time. Goodbye Shun, goodbye Ingram! Farewell!'

Skyress eventually faded out into the sunset… something that reminded me of the test world she and I were in with Oberus and the shadow of my mother, Shiori.

'Goodbye Skyress…' I whispered. 'I'll miss you…'

'Shun…not to spoil the moment but how exactly do we get to Vestal from here?' asked Ingram.

'Uh…I didn't think about that.'

* * *

'Hey, Mylene.'

'Yes Rin?'

'Can I have the next battle?'

'Okay. Next time we battle those dweebs, you can battle.'

* * *

**Next Time: Rin's first battle.**


End file.
